Lithium
by Totaleclipseofthesun
Summary: Litihium: an extremely reactive element used in medication for bipolar disorders and batteries. A volatile gang boss and a disdainful psychiatrist must join forces to unravel a mystery that might cost them their lives. Like the element, their relationship verges on instability. Could they set aside their differences to solve this mystery?
1. Our story begins in a snobby apartment

This story was heavily inspired by the incredibly talented DeGlace's story Flashpoint! Please check out her story and enjoy my take on it.

"Hag!"

"Infant!"

Like 2 alley cats, the two opponents faced each other spitting the insults. Well, one was handcuffed to a bed but that minor inconvenience didn't stop her from turning around to scream vitriol at the man standing behind her. Deidara, the man, fisted his golden hair in frustration.

"Will you shut UP! You deserved this! You're staying put, so tough doll!" he howled.

Emiliana thrashed on the bed like a stranded fish. "Let me go! I don't want to be here! I wanna go hoooommmeee!" Deidara lunged at her legs to zip tie them together but with a savage kick to his chest, Emmie wriggled one leg free then kicked the pillow off the bed for good measure. This was absolutely, most definitely the worst day in her entire life, including the day she walked into her ex fiance screwing her little sister. The fiasco didn't start like this though.

At 7 AM, Emiliana woke up in her expensive Manhattan apartment and took in the multimillion dollar view it afforded. At 7:30 she finished her morning ablution and was dressed in a navy silk wool blend Mugler suit with a silk panther patterned Stella McCartney blouse underneath. Poking through her huge walk in closet, Emmie surveyed her vast collection of shoes. Deciding on a pair of fun Monse pumps, she slipped them on and as a finishing touch, she spritzed on Dolce and Gabana's The One. Armor on, make-up applied, and hair perfectly coiffed, Emiliana waltzed out to listen to her obscenely wealthy clients' woes.

"Morning Dr. Einaudi! One's already in your office! Get ready for an exciting day! Gosh you're so lucky seeing all these famous people," the perky receptionist chirped. Emmie smiled wryly, "Don't get so excited, these celebrities are pretty high-maintenance." Walking into her office, Emmie plastered on her smile to greet her patient.

Finally, finally, it was 6 PM and this was the final patient. 90 minutes in, Emmie resisted the urge to check her Cartier watch. This was her last patient of the day and she was eager to leave but he was just going on and on. "Women are only after me for my looks and my money. They're all so vapid and gold digging. Except for you of course," Mr. Grant nodded at Emmie graciously and she smiled lukewarmly. "Well sir, I'm sorry about that. How about trying to date anonymously? That way you can tell if someone likes you genuinely."

Mr. Grant smiled patronizingly, "But you and I have a connection Dr. Einaudi, we have great conversations and maybe we should finally get dinner together," he added hopefully. Emmie rolled her eyes internally, this man just won't quit. He had no real problems, Mr. Grant was a well adjusted mogul of a multimillion dollar media empire with good relationships. He came in months ago to get over a break up. Now clearly over the break up, he had set his eyes on her and was using their sessions to flirt; but with the rates she was charging him, Emmie could deal with 90 minutes of bad flirting.

"Sir, you know I can't do that, it would be unprofessional," Emmie smiled. "I'll see you in 2 weeks right?"

"Yeah," he muttered. Emmie knew the man would not terminate their sessions on a gamble that she would go out with him. "Why are you going to be gone again?" he asked while Emmie rose and gently guided him out of her office. "I'm going on a psychiatrist's convention for a week and then I'm going on a retreat," she answered. "I didn't know you were spiritual." Mr. Grant turned to address her. Drat, he was almost out Emmie groaned "Well, I need some time to relax and rejuvenate. It's perfect timing too, I just got a new partner, Dr. Sorrel. You'll be seeing him next week, you'll like him, he's a great guy. Bye now!" Emmie said cheerily and finally managed to close the door on him.

Emmie laughed with her receptionist, "He's totally going to see Dr. Sorrel as a rival, you got to tell me everything when I get back! I'll see you, good night!"

"Oh doc, don't forget, you've signed up to do pro bono therapy at St. Francis Shelter!"

Emmie sighed, she was looking forward to having a couple of drinks with her girlfriends before she left. "I totally forgot! What time again?"

"8!"

With a wave, Emmie left and got a cab to go to her favorite restaurant: the Hidden Leaf Bar and Grill.

A couple of hours later she was laughing uproariously with her closest friends Sakura-an ER physician, Ino-a criminal defense lawyer, and Hinata-the heiress to an optical company and a successful writer. Dinner was finished and the girls were well into their cups.

"Yeah one of my patient won't give up. This is the 14th time he's tried and asked me out! He's either too dumb to quit or he's delusional," Emiliana drained her Moscow mule and signaled to Naruto, the bartender to serve her a fresh one.

"Is he hot?" Ino asked, swirling her martini.

"Absolutely not, he's 63! Plus, he's such a wanker. Complainers are so not attractive." Emmie laughed.

"You mean he can't keep up in bed huh?" Ino waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "What does that have to do with anything?" Emmie asked. Ino flapped her hand, "You're too picky, that's what. You're in the perfect job to hunt for the perfect man! You'll know them in and out plus at your rates, you know they're loaded!"

Emmie got her drink and smiled gratefully, "I'm not hunting for a man," she rolled her eyes.

"You just need to settle down, lower your standards," Sakura teased.

"Oh look isn't that Sasuke?" Emmie pointed her swizzle stick in a direction and both Ino and Sakura whipped their necks around so hard, Emmie was sure she'd have to prescribe painkillers for their whip lash. Sasuke was the tall, dark, and handsome proprietor and part time bartender of the restaurant. Emmie loved the restaurant for its food but her friends loved it for its men.

"Uh, Emmie, don't you have your therapy sessions in 10 minute?" Hinata's soft voice interrupted. "Oh, yeah. Who wants my drink?" Emmie pushed her drink towards the center of the table.

"Me!" Sakura batted Ino's grabby hands away and snatched the copper mug. "You won't believe the day I've had. I got puked on twice and got groped by an old man!"

The girls howled with laughter, "I thought he was just a cute old man!" Sakura said defensively, "I leaned in to listen to his heart and he copped a feel!"

"You did something about that right?" Ino demanded. "Yeah, I transferred him to an all guy team and ordered an extra strength sponge bath. I almost wanted to see his face," Sakura laughed triumphantly. Emmie laughed until she cried then jumped when she heard her alarm go off. Rising she hugged her friends goodbye and grabbed her bag to go.

"Safe travels!"

"Have fun!"

"Get you a man!"

Emilia gave them one final wave and left to hail a taxi to the shelter.


	2. A Poorly Planned Abduction

Deidara waited outside the clinic smoking a cigarette. He checked his phone; 9:45, the doctor should be wrapping up by now. From what he gathered, she came once a week for a couple of hours-this was his only chance. Finishing the cigarette, he threw it on the ground and snubbed it out with the heel of his scrubby Converse. Texting his contact, he asked:

*Sasori, you done yet?

*I'm next

*Txt me the minute u r done

*Yah. D u sure about this? Dealing with the Akatsuki is bad news.

*I know what I'm doing and you kno its too l8 for me now.

*When you die, can I have ur stuff?

*Screw you man.

With a snort, Deidara stuffed his phone into his jacket and lit up another cigarette, settling in for another wait. Exhaling a plume of smoke towards the sky, he watched volunteers leave for their happy little homes and personnel locking up. 20 minutes later his phone chimed.

*Done.

Taking one last drag, Deidara flicked his cigarette into the darkness and went into the small clinic.

Seated across the doctor, Deidara disliked her immediately. She was too prissy, too polished, and probably though she was better than her patients. "My name is Dr. Einaudi, everything that you tell me tonight is completely confidential. Now, how can I help you?" Oh yeah, he hated her already. The way she addressed him in that snooty tone, Deidara could feel her derision.

"You can help me by keeping quiet and cooperating," Deidara pulled out his gun and pointed it her. To her credit, she remained calm. "Look, let's talk this out. What do you want?" Dr. Einaudi asked. "I want you to grab your bag and stand up," Deidara moved to her side and yanked her up.

"You don't want to do this. People will be looking for me. Why don't I just give you some money and you let me go, I won't tell anyone," she tried. "No can do, babe," Deidara led her to the dark parking lot. They were almost at his car when a man greeted them.

"Doc! You're here late! Who is this?" the man inquired. He was pushing his janitor's cart closer and closer. Before he could stop her, the doctor called out, "Oh he's just HELPING me to my car. He's just so HELPFUL. People don't HELP others as much anymore." Deidara winced at her blatant calls for help.

"Yeah, I'm just reviving chivalry," Deidara smiled through gritted teeth. Thankfully, the man merely nodded and wished them a good night. Deidara took one look behind him to make sure that the other guy wasn't following them. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, Dr. Einaudi kneed him in the groin and pulled his hood over his face, then legged it out of there.

"Bitch!" Deidara wheezed an octave higher than usual. He threw himself at her, for once his height was good for something other than basketball jokes, and brought both of them crashing to the ground. They struggled on the concrete, rolling and scratching before he managed to cuff her wrist to his own. He sat up panting in triumph. His glow of victory quickly faded when the doctor used her hand to swipe her now mussed hair out of her eyes.

"You moron! You've cuffed the wrong hand! I'm being abducted by an idiot!" she yelled. Indeed he had cuffed her left wrist to his own left wrist and when he pulled her up, she was awkwardly facing him. "Whatever, just get in the car," he huffed. A bit of a struggle ensued but with her arm awkwardly wrenched behind her, there wasn't much Dr. Einaudi could.

"Are you done?" Deidara asked impatiently. "No! Plus go get my shoe," she pointed with a dainty foot, "These shoes cost more than your car!"

Deidara looked at the shoe keenly, he didn't doubt her. With a sigh, he retrieved both the gun and her shoes. Then with a scuffle and several curses, got her and himself in the car. Putting the car in drive, he headed towards the safe house. Things were finally going smoothly until the doctor yanked her wrist-and by extension, his- and the car jerked crazily.

"You dumb bitch, you wanna die?!" He yelled and jerked the car back into its lane amidst the blare of horns. "My name is not bitch! It's Emiliana!" she jerked her wrist again in emphasis. "Well Emiliana it's nice to meet you, my name is Deidara," Deidara introduced himself sarcastically.

"It's not nice to meet you! Where are you taking me?" Emiliana asked.

"A safe place. We're here," with a sigh of relief Deidara pulled up to a dark gloomy building.


	3. Bad bed

Chapter 3

One last struggle and they were out of the car. Deidara dragged Emmie to the back of the car, popped the trunk and dragged her suitcase out. Throwing it on the ground, he reached in a grabbed a black duffel and slung it over shoulder.

"How did you get my luggage?" Emmie queried while pulling her poor Ted Baker suitcase upright and shaking it a little to rid the case of the gross drain water beaded on it. "Oh, I got it out of your rental. You know, you really shouldn't be driving Accords, they are literally the easiest car to jack," Deidara said flippantly and steered her to the entrance.

Emmie dragged her suitcase behind her, purposely banging into Deidara's legs until with a muffled oath, he snatched the handle out of her hand and dragged it himself. He marched her to the desk and started to check in with the old lady there. While he was paying, Emmie looked glumly around her new surroundings. The place was dark and gloomy with boring beige walls and equally bland looking stock furniture. No one would find her here, she thought. This place was like every other cheap apartment building in the city.

"Oh, I don't allow single men and women to room together. This is a reputable establishment! There will be no shenanigans here!" the little old lady's voice brought Emmie back to the present. "Don't worry, we're newlyweds," Deidara smiled charmingly and dragged Emmie away before she could protest.

Reaching their room, the 2 of them tired to enter at the same time and got stymied at the door. "You're such an idiot, why didn't you let me in first?" Deidara grunted, annoyed. "Because I was already in front, how am I supposed to get in cuffed like this?!" Emmie dug an elbow into his chest viciously. Deidara stumbled away from her and Emmie popped though with her suitcase in hand. "We could've been fine if you left that damn case behind," Deidara shook his head.

"No way! I have everything I need to survive in this! I'm not trusting you with this!" Emmie walked towards the bed. Singular. Her dark brows drew together. "Uh, there's only one bed." Deidara rolled his eyes, "Yes, Captain Obvious, we're married remember?" Emmie tried to face him but turned the wrong way and ended up with her arm behind her and his arm wrapped around her.

"There is no way I'm getting in bed with you. No way, I'd rather have the plague." Deidara roughly spun her out of his hold and smirked, "Well I don't wanna sleep with you, you are the most unattractive woman I've ever met. I'm so turned off so don't worry, I'm not gonna touch you, I just wanna sleep."

Feminine pride a bit wounded, Emmie turned away in huffy silence to untuck her blouse and wriggled out of her heels. Catching a look at the clock, it read 2:00. Suddenly exhaustion washed over her, it's been a trying day and Emmie was too tired to worry about Deidara possibly raping her. She heard him shuffle out of his shoes and he tugged her to the bed. With a sigh she turned off the light and slid into the bed. There was a problem. If Deidara laid on his back, Emmie was forced onto her front. "God," he muttered as they shuffled around to rearrange themselves into a semi comfortable position. Once settled, they found that the most comfortable position was if Deidara spooned Emmie. He left their handcuffed hands neutrally on her hip. Emmie yanked the covers over her body. She thought briefly about putting a pillow between them but fell asleep before she could mention it.

Deidara and Emmie slept heavily through midmorning when a call jolted them awake. The unfamiliar settings sent a surge of panic through Emmie and she flailed around in a panic. "Stop, stop moving!" Deidara roared, pinning her down. "Please tell me that's your gun," Emmiliana closed her eyes in horror. "Er, yeah, sorry," Deidara moved away hastily and snatched his phone from the table.

"Yeah its me."

"I got her, she's safe."

"Got it, see you."

Tossing his phone onto the bed, he bent to slip his shoes on and inadvertently dragged Emmie across the bed. "Acck!" she sputtered, "My bad," Deidara shrugged, unapologetic. "Get your shoes, we need to be somewhere." He tied up his long blond hair and yanked her to her feet. "Where are we going?" Emmie asked slipping on her heels and futilely smoothing the rumples out of her poor suit. "To see my boss." Deidara said.


	4. Into the Shark's Mouth

Hustled into the car, Deidara drove them downtown. Looking outside, more and more buildings that Emmie was familiar with rushed past in a gray blur. In the heart of Wall Street, Deidara pulled into a private parking garage with muscle bound security guards talking into walkie talkies prowled about senses alert for any disturbance. The sight of all those men dashed any hopes Emmie had to run away.

"Don't even think about it," Deidara's eyes cut to her as if he read her mind. Emmie looked away. Pulling into a space between 2 ominous SUVs, he cut the engine and both of them got out. Immediately they were greeted by a guard.

"We're expecting you Mr. Iwakure ."

"Yeah let's go." Deidara ignored Emmie's mouthed, "Iwakure?"

The guard led them into an elevator and hit the top button. 21 floors is kind of excessive, she thought and felt a strange flush of defiance when the guard raised a brow at their poorly cuffed hands.

"Mind your manners," the guard warned.

At the topmost office, the guard led Emmie and Deidara down a lavish gilded hall. Expensive paintings hung on the walls while the floors were inlaid with imported Italian mosaics. Reaching intimidating double bronze doors, Emmie took a peek at Deidara. He stood grubby as ever but through his calculated insouciance, she could tell he was on edge. Deidara was staring straight ahead, his eyes like chips of ice and his jaw was clenched.

Emmie was so scared, she wasn't a fool, she knew that they dealing with the mob. These guys were too professional and organized to be anything else. And they needed serious money to get an office building here on Wall Street. The doors opened and they were ushered in.

A red haired man sat behind a large mahogany desk. Everything about him screamed organized; His suit was expensive and tailored to perfection-Emmie suspected that it was a Tom Ford-his red hair was carefully styled, and his desk was perfectly organized. Standing behind him was a tall slim woman with hair so black it seemed blue.

"Unlock them. They will not be a threat," his oily voice slithered out and Emiliana had to repress a shudder of revulsion. The guard behind them pulled out a key and unlocked the cuffs. Emmie pulled her hand away to rub her wrist.

Deidara stepped forward, "Look Pein, I did what you wanted, I delivered the girl, now I get paid, that's the deal." Pein waved his hand and 2 seats appeared. "Sit, sit. You will want to hear this," Pein said smoothly. "Refreshments?" he asked.

"Voss water with a lemon please," Emmie said automatically, his polite question brought the request out reflexively. Deidara shook his head. "Konan, if you please," Pein commanded imperiously and with a nod of her dark head, the tall woman slipped away.

"Now Dr. Einaudi, you must be wondering why you are here. I must apologize for the way you were taken but it had to be done."

Personally Emmie thought that they could have set a meeting with her and talked over dinner. That was the rest of the civilized world got things done but seeing as this man was probably a part of the mob, Emmie wisely decided that she wanted to keep her body parts attached more than giving a sassy remark and gave Pein a short nod.

The woman Konan came back and delivered the water and Emmie took a grateful sip. "To cut to the chase, we have discovered that your brother Antonio has been skimming funds from us. He has taken a total of 5 million dollars from the Akatsuki family." Emmie choked on her water. "Sir, what you are saying must be from false information. My brother would not be involved with this, er, organization. He doesn't even manage his own company! He has no money sense and would absolutely be unable to shoplift, let alone skim that much money!"

Pein steepled his fingers and stared at her amused," So you are insinuating that your brother has been framed?" Emiliana sat up ramrod straight. "I'm not insinuating, I'm saying it outright. Besides, 5 million is pocket change for this organization and for my brother's company. His gaming company is worth several billion." Smiling a reptilian grin, Pein replied, "Oh I do like you. here is what I am going to do. You are right, 5 million dollars is nothing, but no one who disrespects the Akatsuki like that is allowed to live. But like I said, I like you. I will give you a chance to prove your brother's innocence."

Interrupting the conversation, Deidara spoke up, "Yeah that's great but I'm done! Where's my cut?" Pein barely acknowledged the interruption, "Yes, I'm getting to that. Dr. Einaudi needs to be watched and protected." Emmie raised her eyebrows, surprised that her safety was a point of concern. Pein nodded at her, "You are the only one your brother trusts ie you are the only one who can discover the truth. Antonio has been an excellent partner over the years and we would hate to…. Terminate him."


	5. Dress the hood

Walking into the Akatsuki family's office sent butterflies swirling inside Deidara's stomach. He carefully regulated his breathing and put on a bored front. He learned early in his life that people like the Akatsukis were sharks. When they smelled any weakness, they honed in on it and used it to eviscerate the victims. They squeezed every drop of life out of their victims and their men.

To distract himself from such dark thoughts, he checked Emiliana out discreetly. How did that woman get kidnapped, sleep in a shitty bed handcuffed to him, and still look like she walked off the runway? Even her hair was fucking perfect. She looked like those women who spent hours to create the perfect tousled look. Needless to say, she still looked bomb, even in her wrinkled suit. She pissed him off, which cleared his head; he needed his thoughts to be clear when dealing with these gangsters.

In Pein's office, Deidara was outraged. "What do you mean I gotta babysit this brat?!" Deidara stood up indignantly but Pein stopped him cold. "Remember who you the money is for."

Remember who the money is for. Deidara's lips screwed tightly in outrage at the threat.

"Fine then, I want a grand a day."

Pein gestured his hand in compliance. "Done. Also, if you retrieve the 5 million, it's yours, as long as the lovely Dr. Einaudi is unharmed."

Emmie looked astonished and a bit concerned. She was right to be worried, Deidara thought. These pricks always had another agenda.

"Why charge me with getting my brother's innocence and why pay this guy," she jerked a thumb at him. "Well because you two have the most to gain, thus you would work the hardest together." Pein said nonchalantly. He leaned back in his leather chair and gestured to Konan. "Two weeks, that's all I'm giving you. Mr. Iwakure, your advance." Konan slipped a wrapped package into Deidara's hands. The meeting obviously over, the guards led Deidara and Emmie out.

Deidara drove back to the apartment in stony silence giving Emiliana the opportunity to review her options which were admittedly none. She didn't even know her brother was involved with the mob or the people who worked for him; she didn't even know where to start. Emmie slumped in the cheap seat and looked out of the window forlorn. She wasn't a quitter but right now she didn't have any idea where to start.

Deidara looked at her askance, "You're not quitting on me now are you?"

"Shut up, no I'm not. I'm thinking about how I'm going to approach this."

He nodded sagely, "So Emmie, do you have a plan?"

"No," she admitted, "And don't call me Emmie!"

Deidara pulled into the sketchy parking lot and parked. Disembarking, Emmie side stepped a gooey condom in disgust. Deidara laughed rudely, "So why don't you wanna called Emmie, princess? Not respectful enough?"

"Emmie is a nickname among my friends. You calling me that implies that we are friends. We are assuredly not friends! Don't call me princess either!" Emmie drew back her shoulders and marched into the building. "You're such a princess," Deidara remarked as he watched her step carefully over litter and cigarette butts. "Only princesses use assuredly in a sentence." She stared at him balefully and led the way into the elevator.

Deidara looked at Emmie who was biting her lip, clearly deep in thought. He cleared his throat which earned him a gimlet stare. "Don't give me that look," he muttered and walked out the elevator. "I have a plan." Emmie looked at him abruptly giving him her full attention. Deidara unlocked the door and walked in, shedding his jacket on the way. "So there's a real small chance that your brother is innocent but we're not gonna get any answers asking the higher ups. We need some evidence before accusing people." Emmie sat on the bed, pulling her knees up to her chin. Nodding she replied, "Yeah, I don't know who works for my brother let alone who's with the mob."

Deidara plopped down beside her and took his hair out of the bun he had it in. Cradling his head in his hands, he looked up at the ceiling. "Alright Emmie," He started, ignoring Emmies' sour stare, "We're going to hit up Frission and start asking if those nerds are buying anything. We find the dealer then ask him about the supplier." He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. "What are you doing? Let's go now!" She shook him until he swatted her hands away.

"Chill princess priss, it's a night club. No one goes out until midnight. Let me sleep first, I couldn't sleep at all last night with you snoring." Outraged, she kicked him in the side. "I so do not snore! You're the one who keeps touching me!"

Deidara rolled away from her, "You bimbo, we were cuffed together! Where are you goin'?" Emmie had stood and was headed towards the door. "I'm getting my stuff so I can shower. Or do I need permission?" She demanded. "Whatever, go shower. You reek." He smirked knowing full well how mad that would make her. The bathroom door slammed behind her told him that his dart hit home.

After a while, Deidara felt the bed dip as Emmie slid into the covers. He sat up and headed towards the shower. Thankfully she hadn't gotten water everywhere and neatly hung up her wet towel. In the shower, he thought about what they needed to do, first he needed to get her clubbing gear and most importantly a gun. He needed to get in touch with his contacts. Finished, he blow dried his long blond hair and eyed Emiliano's hair brush. Nah, she's be pissed as hell if she found 1 strand of blond amongst the black and he really didn't need to deal with another fight.

Heading back to the bed, he yanked the covers back from Emmie and went to sleep. Deidara woke up feeling hungry and blinking groggily he opened his eyes to the sight of Emmie snoring quietly in his face. Oh great, more ammo, Deidara thought with glee and reaching for his phone to tape her, he realized that his hand was resting on her arm. In shock he rolled away but rolled too far and landed his ass on the cheap carpeting. He wasn't holding her, technically. His hand just happened to be on her arm he denied vigorously. "What's happening, are you ok?" she murmured, half asleep.

Deidara was slightly touched that Emmie was being nice but that was quashed when she laughed, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Deidara shook his head to clear it and noticed her skimpy night clothes. "Nice," he smirked. Emmie tightened her lips and drew the covers up hiding her body. "Shut it. I was planning on a solo vacation, not getting in bed with an illiterate gangster."

Affronted, Deidara stood and loomed over her, "Fuck off, my parents were married." Emmie drew up the covers even higher to hide her smile but her eyes shone with mirth. "Illiterate means you can't read or write." Deidara annoyed ripped the covers off of her, "I knew that. And I can read and write."

Emmie sat up and stretched, Deidara didn't bother averting his eyes, he watched the fabric slide and contour her figure appreciatively. She was annoying as hell but goddamn she was all sorts of hot. "When are we eating? I'm so hungry," she asked. Deidara tied up his hair and replied, "After we go shopping. Get dressed, were heading out now."

At Hidden Mist Consignment shop, Deidara shoved a stubborn Emmie through the door. "Ew I hate consignment shops! They smell weird and other people have worn this stuff!" she tried to dodge and slip around Deidara but he hooked an arm around her. "Keep quiet you brat," he hissed while smiling pleasantly at Haku, the quiet transvestite shop keeper. "Not everyone can drop thousands on a pair of fucking shoes. Now look for some clubbing stuff. Not like you club," He let her go and started picking stuff off of racks glancing at them and either putting them back or thrusting them at Emmie.

"You don't know me! I'm not wearing this! This is just string! String and polyester!" Emmie held a slip of fabric between 2 elegant fingers. Deidara stared at her outfit critically and continued shoving them into her unwilling arms. "You need to wear sexier stuff."

"Oh is this a challenge? It's on, you choose something and I will. I bet my choice is going to be sexier," Emmie cocked her hip. Deidara stared at her calculatingly, "Fine. Winner gets first dibs on the shower." "Done."

15 minutes Deidara was done and was currently sitting in the 'husband' chair where other hapless men sat waiting for their spouses to finish shopping. "Let's goooooooo," he whined. "It's only been 15 minutes," Emmie exclaimed, browsing through the aisle. "Hey, I think is an authentic Gucci! It's got tags and everything!" She whipped around accusingly, "Are we buying shoplifted goods?!" Deidara shrugged, "It's not like it's hurting Gucci anything." Emmie tilted her head in thought. Finally she exclaimed satisfied, snatching something off the rack.

"Finally, just these Haku." Deidara slid their stuff across the counter. "It's on the house, Dei," Haku said softly. "No, how much do I owe you?" Deidara insisted. "It's what you've done for my husband, we can't thank you enough," Haku smiled gently, ringing up their purchases and folding the items neatly. "See you, man. Uh Haku. Uh sorry." Deidara stuttered, grabbing the bag. He watched approvingly as Emmie slipped a 20 into the tip jar.

Emmie looked at him inquisitively. "It's nothing, his er, her husband was falsely accused of something and I proved him innocent." Deidara shook his head, "It's ancient history, now get in the car."


	6. Club Hell

"How did you get my size every time?!" Emmie exclaimed. She could hear Deidara laughing on the other side of the door. "I have an eye for proportion," he laughed. "So I win right? Come out, I wanna see!" Emmie took a breath in, this was a very revealing outfit. It was a shiny, glittery black fabric that had a neckline that plunged to her navel and a ridiculously short tight skirt. Well at least her body was up to par. It did make her legs look amazing though. Emmie came out and glared at Deidara when he let out a low whistle of appreciation. "Oh yeah, I did good." He smiled pleased with himself. "Turn," he commanded and Emmie turned for him, enjoying his attention. "Ok, well hold on, it's my turn." Emmie left for the bathroom.

Emmie stripped out of the dress as quickly as she could. Ugh takeout Chinese always made her bloat and that dress was not hiding anything. She surveyed her chosen outfit. This'll show him, not sexy huh? Emmie strutted out and was extremely gratified to see Deidara's blue eyes widen and his mouth gaped. She wore a white body suit that had a cut outs on and under her chest and on her sides. The back was completely backless and metal accents decorated her neck and waist, the outfit showed just enough skin to tantalize. Emmie felt like a sexy android in it. Deidara leaned back and made a turn around motion with his hand. Emmie complied and felt his presence when he stood up. "So do I win?" Emmie asked smugly. Deidara rolled his darkening eyes, "You sure do, let's go."

Deidara gave her his jacket, "Take this off in the club, we don't wanna make it like we're advertising." Emmie put his jacket on frowning at his implication. "Hey, how come you're dressed like a bum and I'm half naked?!" She demanded. Deidara rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, I guess because women are on show? You gals are arm candy?" Emmie glared at him and he threw up his hands in defense. "Are we walking?" she asked, "These heels are high!" Deidara led her out, "It's just around the corner."

Deidara was right, the club wasn't far at all. Once they got in, Emmie's senses were assaulted by the pounding beat of the music, the smoke, and the horrible sweaty odor of too many people in a poorly ventilated room. Deidara took his jacket from Emmie's shoulder and immediately eyes in the room gravitated to her form. He led her to the back like a war prize.

Knocking on the door, the door cracked open, then flung open. "Dee! Good to see you, come in! Bring your friend!" A large black man was grasping Deidara's hand and holding the door open courteously. Inside the back room smelled even worst than out in the club if possible and only Emmie's good breeding kept her from gagging. That didn't hinder Deidara though. "Jesus, it reeks in here! It smells like jizz and failure here! Anyway, you boys been buying speed and coke from a new dealer?"

One of the boys playing on the screen turned his pale pimply face to address Deidara and gaped when he saw Emmie. "Uh,Uh,Uh" he stuttered. "Listen here you loser, my brother is in danger, I don't have time for this," Emmie turned his chair around, pointedly ignoring the kid's massive boner. "Are you guys getting your drugs from a new dealer?! How are you getting them?" she shook the boy. Deidara swept her behind him, "He's never talked to a girl before, stop distracting him. Stand over there, don't let him see you." Deidara addressed the boy, "Answer me this, where is Shock?" The kid tried to peek around Deidara, "He's coming tonight, his usual spot," practically drooling.

"Thanks kid. Slim Jim, text me when he's coming. Eyes to yourself, kid she's outta your league." He bumped fists with the bouncer and left. Emmie followed him blindly, frustrated. Then she heard a shriek. A young girl was struggling to get out of the grip of a silver-haired man. "Shut your mouth, you cunt. You're going with me! You've been teasing me all night!" The girl was sobbing in fear. Emiliana went up the man and yelled, "She doesn't want to go with you, leave her alone!" The man glared at her laviciously, "Why you're gonna take her place? You look like you'd be a good screw." He growled and yanked her to his side. Emmie's hand shot out and slapped him hard and he let go of the girl in shock. "You can't afford me," Emmie snarled, glad that the girl slipped away. The man took a threatening step to her and raised his hand.

Before his hand descended, Deidara stepped in. "Hidan, you're not gonna touch her. She's mine. Off limits, got it?" Emmie thought the other man-Hidan-was going to break Deidara's neck. All of the sudden, they were surrounded by a rough looking group of men. "Boss, you wanna end this punk?" A tall slim man turned to Deidara. Boss? Deidara looked like he couldn't organize his hair, let alone this gang, Emmie thought. "Nah not worth it, throw him out." Deidara commanded. The group surged as one and frogmarched a furious Hidan away, "One day, yer not gonna be in charge you hear me you dyke?! One day you're gonna get it!"

Turning to Emmie he grabbed her arm, "You stay by my side, got it? Don't get involved with anything, you're just going to make things worst. This ain't your world." He led her to a roped off section, shooing away the beautiful girls waiting there. He sat and commanded her to sit. "Sit where?" Emmie frowned. "Sit your pretty ass down on my lap," he grumbled and pulled her down. Emmie struggled to escape his grasp. "How dare you, let go of me!" Deidara, fed up, let her go. "I've already put my neck out claiming you. The least you can do is sit and look pretty but you can't even do that. These guys don't trust anyone and you sure as hell stick out. They won't talk with you around unless you're with me so what's it gonna be?" Emmie bit her lip but there wasn't even a contest. She sat back down on in his lap.


	7. A Weird Heart to Heart

Deidara sighed in relief, finally she was seeing sense. He threw back a shot of whatever liquor was offered to him. Lights flashing from the dance floor reflected off a mirror, catching his attention. The image of Emiliana perched prettily on his legs and his form reclining like an emperor was quite a sight. He studied her in the mirror, how she could still look classy while dressed like a stripper was beyond him. Emmie was wearing more than most women in the club but exuded an air of mysterious seduction and her dark vampy makeup was a dramatic contrast. Dark blood colored lips wrapped around a straw as she sipped her drink. Dragging his eyes and mind from the thought of her lips wrapped around something else, he focused on her form instead. The white of the outfit set off her pale skin and made her seem to glow in the dark. Deidara put his hand on the small of her back and she stiffened immediately.

"Calm down, you're supposed to be my girl remember? You can't act for shit," he said mildly. Emmie gave him a glare then leaned back into his chest. "When is this guy coming? We've been here forever," she complained. "He'll get here when he gets here," he said. "This is pretty boring though, let's play 20 questions." Emmie looked torn between wanting to know more about him but not letting him know anything about her. "Fine. I'll start. Are you in charge of a gang?" Deidara nodded, "Yeah, I head all of East New York. No need to look so surprised." Emmie's incredulous stare wounded his ego.

"Ok, my turn. How old are you?" Emmie poked him in the throat. "You never ask a lady her age," she said primly as he choked. "Bitch, I bet you're 40. 42. 45." Emmie tried and failed to quash her smile. She had a nice smile, shame she rarely showed it to him. "Quit it! Fine, I'm 32. How old are you?" Deidara leaned back, "Damn, I'm 28. You're an old lady." As quick as a middle aged woman at a sale, Emiliana threw her cocktail into his face. "Why you-"

Annoyed, Emmie turned away, "You're such a child. It's such a surprise you're alive at all." "What's that supposed to mean?" Deidara demanded. "You haven't had any real world experience then." Emmie said snootily. Deidara shifted his legs making her almost spill the rest of her drink. "Oh, at least my life hasn't peaked. How are you single? You've got no one looking out for you," he shot back.

"My standards are higher than yours. How has my life peaked? I'm successful and I do have friends," Emmie hissed getting in his face. "How about you? How come you don't have a girlfriend? Can't get it up?" Deidara gripped her leg, "I can have any woman I want but I have plans. You've peaked because what else do you have to look forward to? You've got it all!" Emmie was about to give him a scathing reply but a man slid into their booth.

"Shock! Good thing you're here," Deidara reached across the table to shake hands with the other man. Shock was a tall brawny Viking of a man who had a shock of dirty blond hair that stood up willy nilly. He looked like the kind of person who would poke his fingers in electrical sockets for fun. "Dee!" Shock boomed, "So you've finally found a girl that can tame you huh? No wonder all the other girls are so mad! Now what can I do for you." Deidara waited for him to drain his pint before answering. "I've heard the Akatsuki family has some competition now and I'm wondering if you guys here are getting stuff from someone new." Shock leaned forward, "Yeah, I've been buying from a new seller, Asian guy. Not sure if he's Triad for Yakuza but he sells the goods cheaper and more pure than the Akatsuki. I've got no loyalty for the Akatsuki, I'll buy from whoever's selling."

"One more thing, are the drugs transported through electronics or involved with video games at all?" Deidara asked, feeling Emiliana tense. "I dunno, you'll have to ask McDougal." Deidara raised his brows, "McDougal is involved in drug running now? He was always in the weapons department." Shock finished his drink and stood, "Yeah, well the world's changing and I dunno if it's for the better." With a nod, Shock stood, ordered them another round and stomped off to do whatever he wanted.

"Hey, slow down," Deidara warned as Emiliana downed another shot. He didn't know how much more her small form could handle. "I can handle it," she growled slamming down the glass. "Let's go," he said pulling her up. "Hands off, bastard," she slapped his hands away.

Staggering back into the apartment, Deidara kept his arm around Emmie. He was pleasantly buzzed but she was sloshed. Without his arm around her, she would've tipped over into the storm drain. "Leggo, peaked, you're a losherrrr," She slurred. "Ok ok, you get first dibs on the shower remember?" Deidara said. "Whoa, damn. Hang on." He said catching her when she slumped. "Let go! I'm just kinda dizzy I need to sit." She muttered.

"Nope, we're almost there." Deidara quickly unlocked the door and ushered her in. He closed the door and locked the door behind them. Emmie stood, swaying slightly, "This sucks. I wanna go home," she complained. "Bath time, you drunk," He said and picked her up, "Don't you dare puke," he warned and carried her into the bathroom. Setting her down on the edge of the tub, he gave her a clean towel and shut the door.

45 minutes later the water was still running and Emmie didn't come out yet. "Come in Emmie, get out! I got to piss!" Deidara banged on the door. When no reply came he opened the door and found Emiliana sitting on the ground of the shower fully clothed with the water running over her. Her hair tumbled down past her shoulders pooling around her. The white fabric was soaked and translucent, Deidara averted his eyes, "Hey, hey are you ok?" He turned the water off and swept the towel around her shoulders seeing her skin covered in goosebumps.

"I've been thinking," she started, "Yeah?" He asked softly. "You're right I've peaked. I don't have anything to look forward to anymore," she sighed. "Fuck. I didn't mean any of it-" he began guiltily.

"You think that I'm a perfect little princess with a perfect little life and I've never had any problems right?" She accused, "I'm 32. I've reached the top of my game but sometimes I feel like I'm invisible. At night I get so lonely I feel like I'm drowning," Emmie leaned into him. Deidara put his arm around her tentatively, "I'm sorry, Shit. I'm not used to talking to ladies, uh I didn't mean any of it. Please don't cry," he murmured wiping a stray tear away. Emmie cried harder, "Shit, don't cry. Ok, I'll do whatever you want." He said desperately. "Even getting salad for lunch?" Emmie looked up teary eyed. Deidara huffed out a laugh and nodded.

Laying back on the bed, Deidara reflected on Emmie's drunken confession. She was right, he thought someone like her could never be unhappy. Emmie had it all: beauty, brains, a successful career. He closed his eyes, they had a lot more in common than he realized. Deidara sighed, now that he had a peek inside of her soul, he didn't hate Emmie that much anymore, if he even hated her in the first place.

The water ran and after a bit Emmie came out. Deidara watched her closely, "I'm fine. I'm not going to cry," she said and Deidara stood and walked over. "Hey, I'm sorry. I really am." Emmie tucked wet inky strands of hair behind her ears, "It's not just you I'm drunk and stressed and overwhelmed. I just want my brother to be ok." She said tearing up again. "Ok, ok we're gonna work this out. It'll be fine, we're gonna solve this." He said gently.

Emmie threw her arms around him and hugged hard. Shocked, Deidara hesitantly slid his arms around her and rubbed her back in soothing circles. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent-a warm, gourmand, and spicy perfume. It sent electric thrills in him. She loosened her grip and Deidara took it as his cue to let go and he slid his arms from her reluctantly. "Go to sleep. It'll be better tomorrow," he whispered


	8. Highland

Emmie woke up incredibly hungover. Oh God, the light from the digital clock blinded her but cracking her gritty eyelids open, she read 4:00. Why was she up so early!? Emmie's foggy mind tried to process it. She needed to turn onto her back, her side was falling asleep, unlike her mind. When she tried to turn she realize that Deidara-that lump-was holding her in place. That realization galvanized her to try to escape his hold. In response, he tightened his grip and Emmie wriggled from his struggle cuddle until a wave of nausea stopped her cold. Giving up, she just laid there and let him hold her closer while waiting for the stars spinning in her vision to abate.

Sighing Emmie tried to go to sleep but her eyes shot open when she felt Deidara bury his face in the back of her neck. All of a sudden she could feel everything, the warmth of his body behind her, the slight hairs on his arms, the way their legs were scandalously entangled, and the day old scruff rubbing the back of her neck. Emmie tried one last time to wiggle to freedom but quit after another pounding wave of pain erupted behind her eyes.

What was she gonna do? Emmie looked down and examined his tanned arm wrapped around hers. He had nice hands, she'll give him that. He had long elegant fingers and slim shapely hands. A pianist's hands. Turning one of his hands over, the tattoo of a mouth smiled garishly at her. His hand twitched, making her start in surprise. Emmie paused, waiting for him to settle down before examining the rest of his tattoos. She didn't want Deidara accusing her of checking him out; he'll never leave her alone. Running her fingertips over the boldly colored roses and butterflies, she was surprised at his feminine taste in tattoos but he pulled them off admirably. They were hypnotic and beautifully rendered with exquisite detail. Traveling further up, the leaves blended into feathers and Emmie wanted to see more but she couldn't turn anymore.

Emmie kept examining Deidara's arm until her eyes closed again. It felt like only a few seconds later Emmie woke up again. What now? Suppressing a groan, she shut up when she heard Deidara muttering. Was he sleep talking? Emmie pretended that she was still sleeping and became aware that she was now on her front and Deidara was trailing his fingers on her upper back. "So soft and fucking perfect," he whispered and moved her hair gently off her back. Slipping a strap back onto her shoulder, he continued his gentle exploration.

A alert from a phone interrupted him and Deidara cursed. Emmie felt him scooch of the bed to check his phone. She heard him sigh and sit back down. Deidara put his hand on her back and rubbed her firmly, Emmie hauled herself up onto her elbows and looked at him sleepily. Deidara swallowed audibly, and said huskily, "Time to get up, we're gonna see McDougal in 2 hours."

30 minutes later with Deidara grumbling about her taking too long in the bathroom they were on their way. She only spent 15 minutes getting ready! She had on minimal makeup, distressed jeans and a vintage Tom Petty band shirt, Emmie was feeling casual. Going into Fine Scottish Haberdashery and Tailor, Emmie examined the fine tartan fabrics and kilts on display.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, fingering a scarf.

"McDougal, that bastard, has a dress code we have to follow. Well not you, just me." He mumbled displeased. "Ok? I'm just gonna sit here." Emmie went to a plush ottoman and plopped down. Pulling out her phone she tried to ignore Deidara arguing with a tall thin Scotsman. What was this new dynamic? It made her uncomfortable getting close to the guy who kidnapped her.

Three quarters of an hour passed and bored, Emmie was amusing herself trying on scarves and hats. "Back off man, I'm just borrowing this, I don't wanna keep it, it doesn't have to be perfect," Deidara emerged in a full traditional Scottish outfit. Emmie's eyes widened, "McDougal had a thing where Scottish men need to wear highland dress to meet him. It's whatever," he said defensively. "I think you look great," Emmie picked up and examined his sporran. "Don't touch my sporran," Deidara swiped it out of her hands and she laughed.

"Sir, please you must let me arrange your ghillie brogues, you did not tie them correctly," the man fussed and tried to sit Deidara down on the ottoman but Deidara brushed him off rudely, "Leave it, let's go Emmie."

"Wait, just let the man do his job," Emmie remarked catching the man's baleful glare. "I need to fix your hair anyway."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Deidara touched his hair reflexively.

"Just sit," Emmie pushed him down and pulled a tiny brush out of her small Gucci crossbody. Starting from the bottom and working upwards, she brushed his golden hair until it shone metallically. His hair was amazingly thick and glossy, Emmie would have been jealous if her hair wasn't superior.

In the mirror, she saw Deidara close his eyes as she brushed through his hair rhythmically. Encountering a knot, she used her fingers to untangle it gently then continued brushing. Clearing his throat the man eyed her meaningfully. Flushing, she realized that the man had been finished for a while. Emmie placed a hand onto Deidara's shoulder and he stood slowly.

The tall man froze, "Sir. You are wearing something under your kilt."

"No I'm not," Deidara aid quickly, "Emmie we're going NOW." He hustled her to the door but the Scotsman blocked the exit with his thin body. "Sir you can't wear anything under a kilt! Otherwise it is a skirt!"

Deidara moved the man bodily from the door, "Fuck you man!" The other man got a cane and flipped up Deidara's kilt revealing his black boxers underneath.


	9. Cheese and fingers

"I've never been so disrespected!" Deidara snarled after stumbling out of the shop. After the Scot flipped up his kilt, he had lunged forwards to beat the shit out of him but Emiliana blocked him and eventually pushed him outside. Emmie was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face. "It's not funny!" He said indignantly.

"Oh but it is! You thought you could get away with it but he caught you!" She wheezed holding her side. "Whadaya mean thought I could get away with it, I did! Can you imagine going commando in this thing?!" Deidara hauled her up and pinned her to his side so that she would stop slipping to the ground. "Walk normally, damn it," he rolled his eyes. "Sorry," Emmie sniffled, "Ok , I'm fine now. Where to next?"

Deidara started the car irately, "Were going to McDougal's Dairy farm." Emmie raised a brow questioningly. "He's an arm's dealer, the farm is his front-he makes damn good cheese though-drugs aren't his game but he's connected real good. All major players use his business to smuggle stuff. He probably knows something." Emmie nodded and they drove in relative silence.

"Wow, look at all these cows!" Emmie rolled down the window to poke her head out. Deidara was about to yell at her to close the windows but seeing her thrilled expression and the way her hair whipped in the wind like black waves, he shut his mouth. He could deal with the smell of cow shit if he could see her smile. It beats her ripping his head off. He pulled into the long driveway, parked and hopped out while rearranging his kilt. Emmie suppressed a smirk seeing him turn it the wrong way. "How do you girls deal with this?" He complained, standing still so that she can rearrange it.

"Mr. Hisaka!" A large red headed bear of a man popped out of the barn and charged at the two. Instinctively, Emmie ducked behind him and Deidara glared at her for using him as a shield. McDougal as per his habit, engulfed Deidara's slighter frame in a massive hug shaking him from side to side. "How's my favorite arsonist! Please come in, you must try my latest Criffel, bring your friend!" The friendly bear boomed and grabbed Emmie warmly. Emmie looked bewildered and Deidara understood. Douglas McDougal was a 6 foot 4 Viking of a man with a wild red beard that looked like a hedgehog who got hit by lightning and a voice like a jolly elephant seal. Deidara hated being dragged by McDougal, as a tall man, he hated being manhandled by men taller than himself.

McDougal led them into a lodge with high ceilings and dark wood paneling where the majority of the decorations were Scottish tartan, antlers, and claymores. Pushing them into a overstuffed velvet couch, he poured Deidara a generous portion of Scotch and Emmie some mead. Deidara copied Emmie and tried to sip his drink rather than throwing it back per his wont. McDougal lovingly cut slices out of his prized Criffel cheese and proudly served it. "How is it?" He leaned forward eagerly.

"It's good," Deidara said, mouth full. Emmie gave him a withering glare, "It's wonderful! Mild and aromatic, creamy and savory. How long was this aged?" Delighted, McDougal answered, "3 months!" Emmie nodded, "I think if you age it a bit longer, some of the subtle nutty flavors will come out." McDougal immediately whipped out his phone to take notes.

Putting her plate and glass down, Emmie addressed him, "Sir, thank you for your hospitality but I'm afraid we are here on business. Are new dealers using your business to smuggle drugs? And are they involved with electronics at all?" McDougal's face darkened. "Dei, I don't know what you're getting into but you best watch out for the lassie. To answer your question, yes. There's a new dealer in town. Yakuza. I dunno if electronics are involved but I'd ask the Triads first. They're pissed that another Asian gang is muscling in so you bet your ass they'd know everything that's going on."

Deidara snorted, "Triads, I'm gonna need a voucher then." McDougal smiled sinisterly, "I'll be willing to write you one if you help with the next batch of cheese."

Thirty minutes later, Deidara stripped down to only his kilt and Emmie sweated through her white shirt. "This is the worst," she groaned. "I know!" Deidara grunted, I think cheese is salty because people's sweat get into it," he flicked a shock of sweaty blond hair out of his eyes. The timer dinged and relieved, Emmie and Deidara sat down leaning against one another.

"Get your gross sweaty self off of me," Emmie shoved him. "You get off ME," Deidara shoved back. Too tired to keep up the fight Emmie drank some water and Deidara looped a sweaty arm around her shoulders much to her disgust. McDougal stomped in, "Good, you're done! The cheese will be ready in 3 months, come back for it! And here is your voucher," Deidara took the crisp envelope from McDougal's fingers. "Thanks man, I owe you," Deidara clapped McDougal on the shoulder.

Unsticking from each other they went to the car and drove back to the apartment. "Me first!" With a burst of energy Emmie darted into the shower. Deidara cursed and laid himself down on the bed to wait for Emmie. After he showered and dried his hair he flopped down next to Emmie and fell asleep exhausted from the cheese making excursion.

A crashing sound and the sound of gunfire woke Deidara up, immediately he tackled Emmie who was trying to sit up. He grabbed his gun from the stand and motioned for her to get behind him. Emmie gripped the back of his shirt, her gray eyes stormy with fear. "Lock the door," he breathed and shoved her into the bathroom.

"Come out come out Dei Dei!" Hidan's voice rang in the small apartment. Deidara slinked to the bedroom door peeking out through the crack. 3 men, he could handle them. From his discarded pants, he slipped out a knife and slid it into his pocket. Firing through the door, he heard men howling in pain and knew he hit at least one man. Kicking the door open suddenly, he shot a man in the chest then ducked when Hidan opened fire. Retreating, Deidara tightened his grip on his weapon and vaulted over the chair as Hidan crashed into the room. Hidan charged and Deidara fired but missed when he realized he was going to fire into the bathroom. Hidan smirked maniacally, "Who's gonna save you now?! After you killed my homies and your bitch showing me up in the club, I'm gonna get my pound of meat!" He held the gun up into Deidara's face.

Like the divine wrath of the heavens, Emmie's suitcase crashed into the back of Hidan's skull and he crumpled like a can. Breathing heavily, Emmie brought her suitcase down on his head one more time. "It's a pound of flesh! How dare you misquote Shakespeare!" Deidara stood up, "Damn! You're fierce," he laughed. "We gotta clear out, get our stuff and clean all the surfaces of our prints," he commanded.

As Emmie did as she was told, Deidara checked on the other 2 men. Dead. Then he went back to Hidan who was just unconscious so he tied the man up. "Done," Emmie said. "Go outside and cover your ears babe." Emmie opened her mouth then touched his arm before leaving.

Deidara waited until he heard the door close behind her. Slapping Hidan awake, he growled, "Alright motherfucker. You're gonna leave me alone got it? Tell that to your boss." Hidan spat at him, "I work for myself!" Deidara kicked him in the stomach, "The hell you do. You had to be working with someone else. You can't afford automatics, plus you're dumb as hell. This is a warning." Deidara grabbed the man's right hand and splayed his fingers. Whipping out his knife, he ignored Hidan's panicked thrashing.

Standing, Deidara wiped the knife onto Hidan's back. "I'd keep that on ice," he said over his shoulder, kicking the severed index finger towards Hidan.


	10. Don't touch the battery

"Where are we going?" Emmie whispered. "My place, don't worry. It's safe," he patted her knee. Emmie shifted away from him, uncomfortable with the intimacy of the gesture and the amount of blood on his hand. Deidara looked down to his hand, "Oh shit, sorry." He said and wiped it on his thigh.

Traveling to the 5th floor in a dark dank elevator that shook ominously all the way up, Deidara unlocked then forced the door open. Inside was no better then the elevator. Stepping over dirty clothes and paint supplies, Emmie gave him a disgusted look. "I didn't plan on having anyone over," he said defensively, kicking clothing and towels into a corner.

"Ok you sleep there," Deidara pointed to a lumpy couch. "What? No way, what kind of gentleman are you?" Emmie exclaimed incredulous. "See there's no gentle in me, it's all man, baby and unless you want something to happen, you're sleeping on the couch," he shrugged. "You're such a bastard, your mother clearly couldn't raise you right." Emmie huffed. "Don't you bring my mother into this," Deidara said darkly, "You can't be throwing stones, your brother may or may not be involved in drug running, your mother can't raise you guys!" Affronted, Emmie shoved him, "How dare you! My brother not involved in anything shady! He's educated and successful, you're living in this dump, unemployed, and involved with organized crime! Yeah she did good." Deidara's face darkened and whipping out cuffs, he shoved her onto the bed and handcuffed Emmie to the bed's cheap metal frame.

Outraged, she screamed poison at him which he yelled right back in her face. Unable to contain his wrath, Deidara left in a huff while Emmie continued making a racket. She cursed his family, his ancestors, his pets, thrashed, and if she cried-which she never did-she would have done so in gasping sobs. "Hey miss?" Asked a young voice cautiously after Emmie finished with a fresh torrent of abuse. With some difficulty, Emiliana turned to face the kid. He looked around 8, skinny, tough, but cheerful. On his face was a large swirling birthmark. Noticing her interested stare, he shook his hair down to cover it.

"Hey kid, could you let me out of these cuffs? My shoulders are killing me!" Emmie looked a the kid beseechingly. "I'm not a kid! I'm twelve. I'm almost a man!" The kid stomped his foot indignantly. "Oh my, I'm sorry." Emmie tried to get on his good side. "I'm not very good at judging ages. I'm Emiliana, what's your name?"

"My names Tobi! D already told me about you Emmie and I'm supposed to watch you so you don't run away." Tobi said plunking himself down in a chair. "I'm not going to escape," Emmie tried. "I work with Deidara and we got in a fight that's why I'm cuffed to this dumb bed."

Tobi shifted uncomfortably. "D told me that you can't go nowhere. He's counting on me!"

Aha! Emmie knew it. This kid hero worshipped Deidara, he saw him as a surrogate father, a big

brother figure. "I promise I'm not going anywhere, I just wanna sit up," Emmie tried again.

"Ok, cross your heart?" Tobi asked nervously.

"Cross my heart."

Tobi picked the lock and freed, Emmie sat up slowly and stretched languidly. "You're so young! Are you alone?" Emmie adopted the tone she used with her patients. "Yeah, after the car crash, it's just me, myself, and I. I was on the streets until D's gang picked me up." Emmie smiled, "So the gang takes care of you?" Tobi shook his head, "They look out for me but D takes me to school and helps with homework." He hung his head, "I wish I do good in school. D says that the only way to go up in life is with education. I just can't read! D tried to teach me but the words get mixed up."

Emmie felt a pang of pity, poor kid probably had dyslexia. "The words seem to move and turn around right?" She asked. Wide eyed, Tobi nods. "You probably have dyslexia. If you want, I can teach you a couple of tricks. Why don't you tell me about your life here."

For a couple hours, they talked while Emmie taught him how to read. She learned quite a bit about gang activity, organized crime, and Deidara's role in it. Apparently he actually was a big shot. He rose through the ranks as a brilliant arsonist, nobody knew anything about his past. He didn't want the responsibility but it was given to him anyway. He was the youngest boss to control the ghettos. The gang didn't differentiate in race, age, or gender. All were welcome if they had skills to offer.

Deidara stomped in with a bunch of grocery bags. Swooping in behind him like a red headed shadow, a man carried more bags in. Unsure about his current mood, she kept quiet watching him. Deidara talked to the other man and Tobi and they went about the kitchen, putting up the groceries. He was pointedly avoiding eye contact. Emmie dithered on the bed uncharacteristically uncertain. Deidara finally sauntered over, smirking. Annoyance flared in her, he was making her uncomfortable on purpose.

"What, now?" she asked, breaking the silence. "Alright so Sasori and me got a invitation for one of the Triad leaders party and we're gonna spy on him at his yacht party." Deidara leaned back. "How-nevermind, when is it? Tonight?" He nodded, "Tonight? These things keep popping up!" Emmie said exasperated, "I don't have any yacht apparel!"

Hours later after much arguing and frustrated clothes flinging, Emmie finally wrestled both Sasori and Deidara into some adequate suits. "You have to button all of the buttons! You can't leave them open halfway! You look like an eighties pimp!" Emmie yelled, frustrated. She was buttoning up Deidara's dress shirt and he kept unbuttoning them. Giving up, she turned to the more compliant Sasori and started tying his tie. A harassed Haru scurried around picking up discarded clothing and putting items back neatly.

"How come I don't get a tie?" Deidara demanded. "You don't wear a tie if you don't button up your shirt," Emmie said primly, neatening Sasori's tie. "Fine, get me a tie," Deidara buttoned up his shirt and Emmie came over to tie his tie. Emmie tied the knot quickly and jerked it up, tightening it unnecessarily roughly. Laughing gleefully at his choking, Emmie went into the dressing room to change herself.

A couple hours later, the three walked up the ramp and entered the brightly lit yacht. Smooth classical music sweetly drifted unobtrusively in the background. Eyes drifted to her. Emmie was wearing a sea foam green dress that wrapped around her chest in an X and drifted down to her knees like a translucent cloud. "Stay with me," Deidara put his arm around Emmie's bare slim waist. This is her element, Emmie grabbed champagne from a server and starting mingling with Deidara alert at her side. After a lavish dinner- Emmie had to force Deidara to eat since he apparently didn't eat things he couldn't pronounce- Emmie and Deidara were snooping through the cabins.

"Where is this dude? It's been a great party but we're not getting anything!" Emmie closed another empty cabin in frustration. Hearing voices, Deidara motioned for her to shut up and the 2 crept to a door streaming with light.

"-I want to present to you Lithium. This is a drug that puts the user in a state of euphoria and at that time, the user is completely suggestible. You can command the user to do whatever you want. The effects last 72 hours and when finished, the user dies from a heart failure. Completely undetectable and perfect for assassinations." The man finished to applause. Emmie locked eyes with Deidara, horrified. "Dr. Zetsu, when are we getting an example?" a familiar voice asked. Emmie knew that voice and leaned in closer to the crack in the door.

"Here is a volunteer," Hidan's voice growled, "this is Deidara's friend."


	11. Death of a Scorpion

Deidara went cold, he had instructed Sasori to be on lookout and now he was caught. This was all his fault. He pushed Emiliana further into the hall, "Stay there and stay quiet!" She nodded and Deidara turned on his phone's video camera and slipped the phone in the jacket pocket letting the camera peek out.

Not hesitating, he burst in the room and pointed a gun at the scientist. "Oh, a visitor," the scientist said mildly. Turning to Sasori he said, "You are too late to save your friend." The man leaned in to whisper something in Sasori's ear,

Bursting from his restraints Sasori let out a pained screech and launched himself at Deidara. "Stop hurting me!" He howled and snatching the knife the doctor offered him, swiped at Deidara. Deidara dodged and blocked a stab. Grabbing Sasori's wrist, he held the knife as far as he could. "Stop! Sasori it's me Deidara! Your friend!" Deidara yelled. Sasori seemed inhumanely strong, twisting easily out of Deidara's hold.

"You can't reason with him! He now believes that you alone are causing his pain and nightmares," the scientist laughed insanely. Hissing when Sasori landed a cut against his ribs, Deidara threw a chair at Sasori but Sasori merely batted it aside. The onlookers in the room scattered but kept watching intently. Sasori ran slashing wildly with no technique, he seemed guided purely on animal instinct. Tackling Sasori, Deidara finally kicked the knife away. "Please Dei, end it," Sasori sobbed, "I can't control it! I'm dying anyway, I don't wanna be their puppet." Deidara bit his lip so hard he broke the skin and blood flooded his mouth. The drug reasserted itself and Sasori flipped Deidara off. He grabbed the knife and drove it down.

Bang! The echo of a handgun went off and Sasori slumped down on top of Deidara like a rag doll. A hush fell on the room. Before anyone could react, Deidara shot Hidan in the head. The spell was broken when brain matter and skull fragments rained down on the poshly dressed men and women. A woman screamed and the room exploded in movement. Men and women trampled each other trying to escape while security drew their weapons and advanced on Deidara. One last trick, Deidara threw small bombs into the center of the room. When they detonated, he managed to escape. The bombs were not meant to cause a lot of damage but did make a horrid din.

Deidara fired his gun in the air, forcing people to stop and hit the ground, covering their head and neck. Leaping over their bodies, he escaped into the hall. Emiliana was waiting, gray eyes wide, for him. Reaching for her, he ran out to the deck but Emmie fell behind. Deidara turned looking for her. Hearing her scream, he shoved people out of his way and saw her fall overboard. Panicked, Deidara stripped off his jacket but stopped when he saw that she could swim. Sirens wailed on land and on sea. Deidara took it as his cue to leave.


	12. Head over water

The mass of people ran pushing and scratching Emmie as they stampeded out. Kicking off her heels, she gripped Deidara's arm harder but the wave of people pried her fingers off, sweeping her away. Another explosion rocked the yacht, a woman careened into her and with a shriek, Emmie fell overboard. Surfacing, Emmie turned around wildly, trying to locate the shore. Gasping, another woman popped up beside her and started climbing Emmie like a ladder. "Get off!" Emmie yelled, dangerously close to drowning. After she was pushed under once again, she jabbed the woman in the kidneys, the woman convulsed and let go. The woman tried once again to grab at her but with a splash and kick to the face, Emmie swam away. Unfortunately, the woman held onto Emmie's dress. Emmie yanked her dress and with a wet tearing sound, the flimsy silk tore and Emmie was free to swim away.

It felt like an eternity but Emmie reached a point where she could stand and wade back to shore. By a red glow of a cigarette and the glow of golden hair from the street light, she spotted Deidara. Emiliana didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed that he was there. Emmie jumped feeling something swishing around her legs, thinking it was as shark, and realized that it was the remnants of her poor ruined dress. To her horror, she remembered that since the dress bared her side, she didn't wear anything underneath, now she was naked from the top up. Well Deidara was far, maybe he didn't see anything.

Stumbling up to him, she knew he saw something judging from the smug little smile on his face. Oh well, Emmie sat down heavily on the sand holding herself in the cold evening. Deidara gave her his jacket and Emmie put it on gratefully. She wrung out her hair and Deidara sat down beside her. "Hey you ok?" he asked. She nodded shaking. Deidara waited until she caught her breath and stood up.

"Hey, you need to carry me," Emmie's teeth chattered. "No way," Deidara said. Emmie looked at him. "I don't have any shoes there's tons of rocks and broken glass! I'm gonna get tetanus!" Deidara sighed gustily and without warning swept her up over his shoulder. Emmie rolled her eyes, deep down she thought he would carry her in a bridal carry all romantic and all but nope, this thug didn't have a romantic bone in his body, Emmie thought as he unceremoniously stuffed her in the cab.

Back in Deidara's apartment and after a deliciously hot shower, Emmie was in a cozy pair Olivia van Halle horse printed pajamas drinking hot tea while waiting for Deidara to finish his shower. Emmie took a sip of tea wondering if he was alright; he seemed to be close to Sasori and after seeing his friend being used like a lab rat must have upset him. Not like she cared about his well-being, of course not! She was just worried that his emotional instability might set back her mission to save her brother.

Finally she heard the door open and Deidara emerged from a cloud of steam. Emmie turned to address him but noticing that he was wearing only a towel around his slim hips, she smiled catlike, "Oh my, seems like I was wrong. I do like what I see." He flicked her off and put bandages over his cuts. Trapping his figure between her lashes, she examined him blatantly. He might be a completely annoying pain in her neck but he was awfully pretty to look at. Deidara's long blond hair was tousled and tumbling down making him look wild and untamed. His diet was pathetic, judging from the empty takeout containers in his apartment, but his physique was phenomenal. He was lean and muscular and his extensive tattoos gave him an air of artistry.

Deidara quickly put on a plain shirt hiding his musculature, "Turn around, I don't want you seeing me change! I feel like I'm about to start stripping." Emmie snorted and turned around, turning her gaze outside instead.

A waxing gibbous moon hung low in the night sky. Hauntingly gorgeous, it took her breath away. Whether in the slums of New York or in her luxurious apartment, the moon was still heartbreakingly beautiful. Entranced, Emiliana didn't notice Deidara staring hard at her profile. If she paid more attention, she would have seen the way he committed her face to memory and the breath catching in his throat.

Deidara cleared his throat and Emmie started in surprise. He motioned at her legs and she swung them down. "There was a really familiar voice in that room. If I see his face, I'll know who it is! I just couldn't put his face to his name," Emmie bounced excitedly closer to Deidara who put his arm on the back of his sofa and held his phone in one hand. Watching the screen carefully, she scanned the small crowd. She noticed Deidara's jaw clenching when Dr. Zetsu injected Sasori with Lithium.

"Let's take a break," Emmie said quietly. Putting the phone down Deidara stared at the moon. Emmie shifted until she was blocking his view, "Tell me what were the most annoying quirks Sasori had." Deidara stared at her, "Well, I hated his hair. It's fake, he's not really a redhead. And he had a weird obsession with puppets." Emmie listened to Deidara list his grievances until out of breath, he reclined back blinking hard.

"Hey, you're a great listener. You probably don't care but thanks."

"It's no problem, it's my job. I'm pretty good at it, let's see the rest of the video." Emmie leaned back in to continue watching. There, in the corner there was a familiar face but he was shadowed. Frustrated, Emmie asked, "Can this stupid thing zoom?" Pushing her away Deidara replied, "Get off, no you can't zoom."

Gasping with surprise, Emmie scrambled into Deidara's lap to get his phone. "Oh, that's him, that's him!" Deidara put his arms loosely around her but didn't push her away, "You could've just asked for the phone you know. Who is that then?" Emmie paused the video during the part where Deidara dove. In the arc of motion, frozen in the screen was a slightly blurry but recognizable man. "That's Bheka Mnqobi, my brother's right hand man, the VP of the entire gaming enterprise."

Emmie thought about Mnqobi, she didn't know him that well even though he had been working for her brother over 5 years ago. He did rise through the ranks fairly quickly for a man without connections or did he have connections?

"What are you thinking about? You got real quiet," Emmie jolted out of her inner monologue when she felt Deidara's breath on her neck. "Stop breathing down my neck!" Emmie pushed him away, covering her sudden flush, "I don't know too much about this guy but we need to meet him. I know it's him, he's the one framing my brother!"

Deidara jerked his head in agreement, "So where can we meet this guy?" Emmie tensed, turning to look at him, "There's no us, only me. This guy doesn't know you, he's not going to open up with you." Frowning, Deidara gripped her by the shoulders, "Look princess, we're doing this together, you're going nowhere. If I need to, I will cuff us together again."

Blanching. Emmie acceded, "Fine, you can be my boyfriend but you need to dress up a little, he's never going to believe that I'm dating anyone from the ghetto. We'll meet him on Monday."


	13. Disappearing Act

The next day passed uneventfully where Emmie stayed in his apartment cleaning, doing whatever women do, and teaching Tobi how to read. In the meantime, Deidara made more bombs for his clients. He visited his sister and told her about Emmie, to his relief she was doing well.

"Sis. You don't understand, she is a colossal pain in my a-uh neck," he corrected when his sister gave him a disapproving look. "Why do you think so? Because she's successful and opinionated?" his sister asked mildly.

"She's so arrogant, she thinks she's better than me and the one time she was being nice, she was faking it! She said it was her job." Deidara shook his head. He thought that talking to his sibling would help clear his head but she was not unraveling anything. Promising that he would visit soon, he drove back to the apartment to find Emmie digging through all of his old paintings and paint supplies.

"Who made these? These are amazing?" she praised. "Thanks, they're mine." Deidara threw his coat in the corner. "Ew, they're really bad, I changed my mind." Emmie sniffed pushing them into his arms. "Haha hilarious admit it, they look good," Deidara leaned in the door frame. "My clients told me something that you would really like to hear, uh you should sit." Emmie frowned and sat nervously, Deidara took a breath before starting, "Someone's taken a hit out on your brother but don't worry, he's gone missing."

Emiliana looked like she was going to be sick, "How the actual hell is that good news? My brother could be dead in a ditch! Who told you-when? Why?" Putting her face in her delicate hands, her slim shoulders shook with muffled sobs. Deidara froze. He was the worst around crying women. He sat down next to her and awkwardly patted her back, "No one's collected the bounty, your brother isn't dead. It's going to be fine, the Akatsuki have some information, we're going to meet them on Saturday." He wasn't going to tell her that they were actually looking for an update when she looked at him, her pretty face suffused with hope.

Emmie became cagier and more restless as the weekend approached. She cleaned and organized the apartment even more. Deidara examined his newly cleaned apartment, "Nice. You're quite the domestic." Emmie walked away, studiously unaffected. "Get dressed in a suit. You look like trash." Deidara glared at her while digging in his closet. "Wow, snappy much." Emmie had already disappeared into the bathroom to change. He found what he was looking for-the last remnant of a life he left behind. Deidara pulled the suit out of its protective plastic sleeve and brushed it down with his hands carefully. He would have worn the other suit that he got from Haku but Emmie had ruined it with the salt water when he let her wear the jacket. Putting on the trousers, buttoning up the shirt, and lastly slipping on the jacket brought back too many ghosts. Deidara checked the fit, it was a bit tight in the shoulders but otherwise, it fit well.

The bathroom door opened and Emmie walked out. She was wearing a slamming lacy jumpsuit thing. "Well, you clean up nice," she smirked while putting on a pair of earrings. Sweeping her hair into a pony tail, she looked at his suit. "How in the world did you get a Brioni suit? Never mind, help me with the buttons." Deidara swallowed, and moved her hair over one shoulder. Oh man, these buttons were tiny and there were so many of them. Deidara cursed and looking over a shoulder Emmie suggested, "I can change, if it's too hard."

"I got this," Deidara grumbled doing up the buttons one at a time. Finished he slid his hands down her sleeved arms, when Emmie relaxed, he gave her ass a grope and laughed when she turned around to hit him.

Exiting the cab, Deidara offered his arm to her, Emmie batted his arm away and slipped past him into the restaurant. Shrugging, he figured that she was still pissed at him. Choosing a table that was the most visible to the entrance, they sat down and waited for the Akatsuki associates to show up. The music started up and Emmie leaned forward, hypnotized.

"Deidara, these guys are amazing! The pianist is using Bud Powell's trumpet style and the cornet player reminds me of Miles Davis! Oh, oh, the saxophone it's amazing!" She gushed, unable to take her eyes off the stage. Emmie turned to him with a genuine smile, a blindingly beautiful smile. It was nothing that he'd ever seen, she had only given him smirks or half smiles. Deidara realized that she was nothing like the moon that he was comparing her to. At first he thought she was cold and unreachable but now Deidara thought she was more like the sun. Emiliana was fiery, bright, and intimidatingly beautiful, the kind of exotic beauty that drew stares but quenched courage.

"Are you listening to me? Hey, they're here!" Emmie dug an elbow into his side. 2 men approached the table, one man was very tall and so incredibly pale his skin looked blue. The other man was slender with long black hair and elegantly dressed. The larger man allowed the slighter man to sit down first. "Emiliana, this is Itachi and Kisame," Deidara gestured lazily. "A pleasure," Itachi, the slighter man reached for her outstretched hand and placed a polite kiss on her knuckles. Deidara stiffened, and put his arm around Emmie. It was a man dominance thing. Emmie tried to shift away but Deidara squeezed her arm in warning.

Drinks were ordered and the men leaned back to wait for the liquor while Emmie was still paying rapt attention to the stage. Itachi leaned forward, "Pein wants an update. Where are you in the investigation?" Deidara reached into his pants and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, offering them to Itachi and Kisame before taking one himself. He nudged Emmie and handed her the lighter. Distracted, Emmie didn't resist and leaned forward to light his cig. Deidara looked at her through his lashes and their eyes met. Emmie blinked and turned to light the other men's cigarettes.

Deidara took a breath before answering, "We have an excellent lead. We are 90% sure who did it but we need him to get the money." Emmie looked at him sidelong before turning back to the stage. Itachi nodded, "Good. We have heard about Antonio's disappearance."

"Yeah he's acting like a guilty rat," Kisame grunted, draining his vodka. Emmie tensed imperceptibly under Deidara's arm. "As I was saying, he has disappeared but he was in contact with someone." Itachi reached into his jacket and put a slim folder in front of them. Emmie reached for it but Itachi slid it out her reach, "You are positive who framed your brother. Where is your proof?" Emmie looked at Deidara and nodded. Deidara pulled out his phone and sent the video to Itachi who slid the folder to Emmie once his phone dinged with the received message. Emmie opened it and Deidara read over her shoulder. It was a boring run of the mill conversation and it ended with them agreeing to meet over coffee. The date was only a couple of days old. They looked up but the duo had already left.


	14. High rise

Emmie knew that number. A number that was connected to a man she had hoped never to see again but now ironically, the man she wanted to see the most. Her mind was running fast and though she enjoyed the rest of the performance, Emmie couldn't wrench her mind away from her brother's plight.

Deidara tugged on her hair to get her attention. "Quit it! I'm thinking!" Emmie yanked her long hair out of his fingers. "Yeah, I know. I can see the steam coming out of your ears," Deidara teased. "What's your plan. You looking like you're scheming." Emmie pushed him away, "Get off you drunk. I hate you." Deidara stubbed out his cigarette and reached for his bourbon, "Wow. This animosity is completely unwarranted." Emmie scrutinized him, "I didn't know you knew what animosity or unwarranted means." Deidara dropped his head onto her shoulder, "Drop it. Tell me you've got a plan. You knew that number, I saw it in your eyes."

Giving up Emmie sighed, "Yeah I know that number. It belongs to my no good, slime sucking scum of an ex." Deidara raised his brows. "Don't," Emmie warned when he opened his mouth presumably to ask about her love life. "I need to ask him where my brother is that's all." Deidara nodded, "Ok, I'm with you. When are we gonna see him." Emmie rotated her torso to face him fully. Deidara's head slipped off her shoulder and headed towards her chest. "Stop it," Emmie grabbed him by his hair and yanked him up. "There is no us. Jerome would never tell if he saw you with me. He has issues with men or something."

Deidara licked her wrist; with a squeal of disgust Emmie released him. "Oh no. We're a package deal. Where you're going, I'm going. I'm not missing out on 5 mil and uh, 7 um 8 thousand dollars just cuz you would be embarrassed to be seen slumming with a normal guy." Deidara's voice raised. Patrons started taking note of them and Emmie raised her delicate hands placatingly. "I'll be fine, he's not going to hurt me or anything, you'll get your cut don't worry. He never admits to anything around men. Shush, people are looking." Deidara stood, "Then having me over would be a good idea, who knows if the jerk is going to even notice you! Maybe out of spite, he won't say anything! You aren't going to leave me!" he added for the sake of the eavesdropping patrons. "Stop it! You're making a scene! Fine, you can come but you need to listen to me, got it?" Emmie tugged at his arm.

A nervous waiter edged up to them. "Uh, are you two ready to order?" Emmie sighed, they were already seated, they might as well eat. "Yeah," Deidara said pointing to something on the menu. "Charge it to her." The waiter looked at Emmie skeptically. She shrugged, "I'm his sugar mama, go ahead honey, get whatever you want." Emmie said sweetly while reaching out to squeeze his face. "I got to spoil my boy sometimes."

Back in Deidara's dingy apartment, Deidara was in a sulk after Emmie's comment while she was floating on the high of her small victory. Emmie scoured Deidara's place one last time before closing her suitcase. Grabbing her purse she stood and walked towards the door. Hooking an arm around her waist Deidara swung her back around, "Where the hell are you going?" Emmie flung his arm back at him, "I'm going home. I wanna go and shower in an actual shower and sleep in my own bed. I'm tired of this hovel. Plus we need to get ready to see Jerome." Deidara stood beside her, "I'm coming with you." Emmie rolled her pretty eyes, "I knooooow. You can't shut up about it, hurry up."

Deidara threw some clothes and random necessities in his beat up duffel while Emmie made an appointment with a tailor named Harold. Pushing Deidara out, Emmie fairly skipped out to hail a cab while Deidara trudged behind her. Emmie looked eagerly outside the cab's window as they drove home, Emmie swore to herself never to take things like hot showers and clean tiles for granted ever again. It was close to midnight but she was buzzing with energy, eager to get home.

"Chill, damn. You remind me of a stupid Chihuahua. You're like ready to piss yourself." Deidara said amused. Emmie dismissed him and fairly bounced out the cab before it came to a halt. She ignored Deidara cursing her as he paid the driver and hauled their luggage out of the trunk. "Matt!" Emmie trilled, "Oh, he's with me!" Emmie pointed to Deidara. Matt the guard/doorman nodded at her, reticent as usual, then went to give Deidara a hand. Deidara gave Matt Emmie's suitcase and followed her in.

"Damn. These are some digs," Deidara whistled turning to study the lobby's lovely high ceiling, the modern decor, and elaborate chandelier. "Let's go!" Emmie tugged his sleeve towards the elevator. Emmie pressed 20 and waited impatiently for the elevator to start. "Where's your stuff?" Deidara gestured at her empty hands. "Oh, they'll send it up it's fine." Emmie almost ran out elevator to the only door on the hall. "Shit, top floor." Deidara said looking out the window. "Only the best for the princess huh?" Emmie popped her head out the door. "Correction. Queen."

Emmie pointed into the guest bedroom and ran off to take a bath. Emmie stripped down and put a silky robe on as she gathered her bath supplies. She shook bathsalts into the hot bubbly water and lit a pumpkin spice scented candle. A quiet knock made her look up as Deidara poked his head in. "Uh, I forgot some clothes. And here's your suitcase, where do you want it?" Emmie rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. "Just leave it in my room. My brother has some stuff here, it's in the guest room closet. Help yourself, he won't care and it's all clean."

After he left, Emiliana took a long, glorious soak in the tub then showered to wash off the hopelessness and emotional baggage the past week heaped onto her. Emmie luxuriated in her Oribe haircare and Loccitane almond shower oil. Toweling off with her fluffy Turkish towels, she threw her hair into a turban and slathered her Sol de Janeiro lotion on. Emmie sighed happily, she felt like she could handle Deidara for another week. It can't be that hard. Drying her hair, she slipped into a skimpy La Perla silk set.

Emmie flung herself onto the bed and landed right on top of Deidara. "Fuck! What the hell was that for?!" Deidara yelled and flipped her over. "What are you doing in my bed?!" Emmie shrieked. "Your guest room is full of golfing and music shit." Emmie thought, "Oh dang it, I forgot I let my friend's band store their stuff here for a week. You can sleep on the couch I have-Nope I don't have extra blankets they're getting cleaned. Uhh," Emmie wavered.

The happiness she felt from being back home made her unexpectedly gracious. She didn't want him to sleep out in the cold. Deidara sat back suddenly, swallowing hard. "Promise I won't touch you, here choose a side," he offered as a truce. Emmie stared at him then chose the side closest to the window. Rolling out of his reach Emmie plugged her phone into its charger and slid in between the sheets. As she was drifting to sleep, she felt Deidara roll towards her and gently cover her with the comforter.


	15. Pipe Dreams

"Psst are you still awake?" Deidara whispered. Emmie rolled over grumpily and kicked him in the side. "I'm not. Now go to sleep." She said and kicked him again, this time Deidara caught her foot. "Holy shit your feet are cold. Come on what's our plan?" Emmie thrashed childishly groaning, "Why can't we do this in the morning! I'm tired."

Deidara rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head. "I can't sleep I gotta know our game plan and plus you're so distracting." Emmie propped herself up on her elbows and glared at him. "How am I distracting? I'm just trying to sleep and you're crashing in my bed and somehow you just don't stop bothering me. I'm trying to be nice."

Deidara muttered. "So-rry. Thanks for not kicking me out." Her flare of anger abated, Emmie said, "I looked up my ex and he's throwing a big engagement party. We're gonna crash that, hopefully he's going to be distracted enough by his upcoming wedding that he's not going to be able to lie. So we'll have to confront Bhenka another time. Anyway, how am I distracting?" she rolled onto her side to look at him. Deidara cleared his throat, "It's nothing. Good night." And rolled away. Undeterred, Emmie came uncomfortably close. Poking him hard in between the shoulder she persisted, "How am I distracting? Come on, you're infringing on my hospitality, the least you can do is answer me."

Deidara ignored her until he felt her trace the feathers of his back tattoo. He squirmed, "I'm ticklish." Emmie stopped and he felt suddenly disappointed, "You can touch my tat, just press a little harder," he said hopefully though he hoped she couldn't hear the longing in his voice. Deidara felt her huff an amused breath and felt her press her hand to his back. Deidara relaxed and Emmie-that witch-dug her fingers into the flesh of his back. "Am I distracting now?" she asked playfully. "Ow shit, ok fine. I can't sleep cuz you're too close to me. I can smell your lotion or whatever and I can't escape it." Deidara admitted. Emmie traced the lines of the wings down one of his arms. "If you say that I smell like old lady, I'm throwing you out." Emmie warned.

Deidara hesitated, he didn't want to admit that her scent made him want to tear that scandalous thing she wore off and fuck her into the mattress. It might go to her head if she knew that he was into her. Thinking fast he acceded, "You smell incredible. Edible almost. And you're barely wearing anything. I can't get that out of my head."

"Pfft, don't look next time," Emmie said flippantly. "I didn't force you or anything." Deidara closed his eyes, the sensation of her fingers lulling him to sleep. "Whoa, you have a tramp stamp?" Emmie asked, pulling down the covers for a better look. "Momento mori. Remember you will die. That's terrible!" she said. Deidara laughed, "The front's better. Here." He turned onto his back. "Numquam periit amor," Emmie read the tattoo on his groin. "What does that mean?" Deidara reached and twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers. "Love never died."

Emmie leaned over him, flooding his chest with waves of ocean black hair, "Aw, that's romantic. Why past tense?" Deidara shrugged, "Because love is a story. It already happened, there's no present tense of love because nothing in love is new. Do you have any tats?" Emmie replied, "Nope," then rolled away. She pulled up the covers and settled down, clearly ready to sleep. "That's pretty deep. I didn't expect that from a bonehead like you." Deidara started, "Why you-" Emmie merely curled away, cackling.

"Come on, you said nope too fast. You have one," Deidara poked at her. Emmie pulled the covers over her head but he yanked them back down. Emmie turned over half way. "If I tell you, will you finally let me sleep?" Deidara nodded eagerly. "It's not super cool," she said self-consciously, slipping a strap of her top off and pulling down the side, Emmie revealed a series of words in type writer script on the side of her ribs. "Cogito ergo sum. I think therefore I am, fitting for a psychiatrist," Deidara squinted at the tiny words, coming closer to read. "You're too close," Emmie pushed him away. She turned to the other side and raised her top and arm showing him a detailed, intricate moon cupping the side of her breast. "Niiiice," Deidara drew out the word, "Sexy, I like it." He came closer to examine the design, careful not to touch her.

Noticing that she was holding her breath, Deidara backed off, "You can breath, you know that right?" Emmie merely shook her head and laid back down. They were laying there in a temporary truce and it was a bit awkward. "Night,'' Emmie whispered and turned away.

Deidara woke up in cloud of softness and sweet scents. He didn't move, he was too comfortable but he did open his eyes to watch the sun rise. Emmie's apartment had an incredible view, he had to give her that. Deidara tightened his arm around her and realized that she was right, he was a cuddler damn it. Deidara carefully untangled himself from her and moved away, already missing her warmth. He turned his head and watched the sun bathe Emmie's skin with golden light. Emmie turned in her sleep and reached for him, smacking him in the face. Grumbling, Deidara stayed still and let her nestle her head on his chest. He rested his hand on her shoulder and tried to ignore the throbbing from his hard-on. Shit, he could feel her soft breasts against his side.

Emmie snored gently and Deidara had the brilliant idea to film her while sleeping so he could tease her later. Fumbling with his phone with one hand, he finally turned the stupid thing on and tilted the cracked screen to get her face on the screen. Cackling silently, Deidara was gloating already in his head. Putting down his phone, Deidara savored the silence and the comfort. What if his life was like this? A beautiful woman in his bed, expensive liquor, and surrounded by luxury. A pipe dream for sure, Deidara sighed. Stirring, Emmie kneaded his chest and stretched like a cat.

Goddamn it, he finally went soft but this little stunt of hers revived him to full hardness. "Look who's cuddling now," Deidara drawled. Annoyed, Emmie propped herself up on his chest. "You're in my bed. I can do whatever I want in my bed. Besides, you could always push me off." Deidara made a face, mentally studying her. She looked like an angel with the sun behind her, glinting off her raven hair, creating an iridescent halo. That was some art shit there, he thought. To end the awkward silence, he pushed her off. Emmie rolled off of him, laughing at his uncharacteristic silence. Shifting to hide his boner he had a sinking feeling that she knew. Laying side by side, Deidara could still feel her skin against his and his body tingled with the loss of her warmth.

He cleared this throat to end the stillness. "So, what are we going to do now? Lay in bed forever, cuz I'm down with it. You have a comfy ass bed," he turned his face to her. Emmie looked up to the ceiling, "Our appointment with Harold is at 11 so we really don't have anything to do. Are you hungry or something?" Deidara shook his head and rolled over onto his stomach. Emmie couldn't resist and trailed her fingers over his tattoos, touching them gently. Someone's phone rang and they both jumped. Both of them checked their phone but it was Deidara's. Tobi was calling and Deidara tried to answer the kid without laughing or squirming. Emmie was lightly running her nails on his skin and it felt like ants and ice on his nerves. Smacking her hands away, he fled to the living room to finish the call.


	16. Chapter Suit and Tie

My god, it's been a while, but I apologize for the delay! Hurricane Michael prevented me from uploading anything and for the readers that has been keeping up with the story, thank you! I've finished the story and plan on pretty big chapter dumps. I've also decided to change the rating due to the darker themes that will show up later. Enjoy!

Emmie took her time getting ready to sort out her thoughts. She must have been high off of exhaustion of something last night and this morning. Cuddling in bed? Showing each other tattoos? Were they stupid hormonal teenagers or something? Emmie splashed cold water on her face trying to ignore the implications of her behaviour last night. Hell, she got sappy over his stupid explanation of his groin tat. She shook herself and walked into her extensive closet to slip into a brick red Sonia Rykiel dress and black Gucci mules decorated with embroidered bees. Putting her phone into her Chloe purse, she walked into the living room and heard, "I don't give a shit Obito. No excuses, if they don't leave, kill them." Deidara threw his phone down onto the couch and stretched.

Emmie's throat tightened, since they were in close contact for a week and some, she had gotten used to abrasive ways but she totally forgot about the darker side of society he lurked in. They were getting too close and that statement brought her crashing down to reality. He was a gang leader and she was a psychiatrist, they were too different.

Heading into her living room, she called him to get ready. 15 minutes later, they were headed to Imparali. Unbuttoning the top couple of buttons, adjusting her cleavage, Emmie warned Deidara, "Behave. Harold doesn't do random emergency cases but I somehow convinced him to get you into a good suit. If you say anything to get us kicked out, I swear I'm going to horsewhip you." Deidara dragged his eyes from her chest, "Fine. Just as long as it's short."

Emmie held back a smile. Harold was notorious for being incredibly anal about his craft, no detail was too insignificant. Getting fitted for a suit tended to take hours but Harold was the best at what he did.

"Harold, you are a magnificent human, thank you so much! Deidara is a, er, challenge I know but seriously I know you are the only one who can clean him up," Emmie purred kissing Harold on both cheeks. Harold was a trim, petite man but somehow seemed very intimidating. Deidara stood a little straighter under his close scrutiny. "Only for you darling, only for you," Harold smiled at Emmie. "See you later!" Emmie smiled at Deidara's aghast expression.

As Deidara got fitted, Emmie was able to get a massage, a facial, a haircut and a mini shopping trip. Emmie needed these little luxuries. She had been so stressed about her brother and being kidnapped that her skin wasn't as radiant as usual and her muscles were all knotted. These pampering sessions were necessary though. To see her ex, she needed to look her very best.

A text from Harold notified her that Deidara was done. Emmie checked her phone 3 hours had passed-Deidara was going to be so mad. When she got back, Deidara was standing at the doorway glowering at her. "This was such a waste of my fucking time. What was wrong with my other suit?" Emmie shook her head, "Your old suit is old, my ex would see straight away that something's up. I don't date losers," Emmie said, taking the suit Harold offered. Kissing Harold goodbye, she thrust her bags into Deidara's arm and hailed a cab.

"Aren't you going to pay?" Deidara glanced backwards. "No, that's not his style. I'm paying him online, he doesn't do in person transactions, that's for plebs. Look in those bags, they're for you," Emmie motioned to the shopping bags. "Awww. Gay ass sweaters, button ups, dress pants? Lame," Deidara whined. Emmie got out of the cab and walked into her salon, "Get in. You need these to fit in, I can't be seen with you in public when you're dressed like Kurt Cobain's knockoff," she waved at him up and down. "Bitch. What are we doing here?" Deidara muttered mutinously.

"You need a haircut. Badly, what did you do, cut it yourself with craft scissors?" Emmie picked up a strand of honey colored hair dismissively. "No, I did it with kitchen scissors," Deidara replied defiantly. Emmie closed her eyes and counted to 10; he was impossible, really. "Whatever, just go with Devonna, she'll make you pretty," Emmie pushed him towards the stylist.

While Deidara got his hair cut-cringing in shame, Emmie could hear him whine across the salon-she got her hair styled for the evening and got a fresh mani-pedi in a deep oxblood polish. She admired her new polish when Deidara slouched over. "Well, look at you!" Emmie exclaimed. His hair was a bit shorter but significantly more stylish. The layers in his hair gave his hair volume and emphasized his natural waves. She reached up and arranged the strands around his face so they would fall just so.

"Devonna, you are an artist!" Emmie tipped her stylist generously while Deidara admired himself in the mirror. "So this is what boujee haircuts look like. Nice," He said. Emmie smiled smugly and the two of them headed back to her apartment to get ready for the evening.


	17. The party, the dance, and the fiance

"Hurry up! We're an hour late and I'm starving!" Deidara groaned. What was she doing in there? It was almost 8 and for lunch, they had gone to a fucking vegan restaurant. Rabbit food sure as hell doesn't fill him up.

Emmie finally emerged looking like a screen siren straight out of the 40s. Midnight black Hollywood waves cascaded past her fine boned shoulders to the sexy curve of her spine. Discreet cutouts near the neckline of the navy blue gown showed off her elegant collar bones. The silver appliqué shone like stars drawing attention to her hourglass figure. The back was completely bare but the main feature of the gown was the hip high slits. When she moved, Deidara can see tantalizing glimpses of her hipbones. It was hypnotic. "You- you, look, er, you look gorgeous," he stuttered. Plum colored lips turned upwards in a smile. Emmie glided closer, her perfume surrounded him, momentarily stunning him.

"You clean up very, very nice," she purred. She walked around him surveying his suit. "Here, let me put on your cuff links," she said as she did them up. Deidara's stomach gurgled unhappily, bringing him out of his daze, "Alright, let's go. I'm so hungry," he ushered her out.

They arrived late to the party just as Emmie intended. "I hate this, everyone is looking at us," Deidara grumbled. Emmie gripped his arm tightly, "That's the point, everyone is supposed to make a little noise about me getting myself a Romeo and Jerome is supposed to notice and get upset." Deidara rolled his eyes and Emmie gave his arm a hard squeeze in retaliation. As she met with acquaintances and friends. Deidara suffered through a couple of introductions before heading straight to the buffet. He came back after Emmie glared holes into his skull with a plate for her. They chatted with her friends, he'll admit that Emmie had great friends, they were funny and smart and great for a good time. The music started up, champagne flowed, and people started dancing.

"This was a bad idea." Emmie said tightly. "Jerome's over there and he didn't even look this way." Deidara stared at her incredulously, "The hell? He's been eyeing you all night, everyone has. Chill, wanna drink?" Emmie shrugged moodily, "Yeah sure, get me a Clover Club." Deidara came back with her drink and his own Scotch on the rocks. "Oh this stuff is good," he said savoring the Scotch, "Of course, it's expensive. It's better than that peasant stuff you drink," she sipped her drink. Deidara ignored her dig and leaned over to sniff her drink. "What is it? Why is it fizzy?" Emmie pushed the cocktail at him, "Try it it's good. There's raspberry liquor, egg white, and gin." Deidara took a cautious sip then took a larger one. "You're right, it's hella good.'' Emmie shushed him, "Stop that, watch your language! We're at a engagement party!"

"Whatever. Oh, buddy is noticing now." Deidara leaned closer to whisper in Emmie's ear. Emmie giggled and looked through her lashes flirtatiously for the benefit of the glaring Jerome. "How do you know? I haven't caught him looking." Deidara tucked her hair behind an ear and dared to run his fingers down her swan neck, giving her a slow atrocious wink as he replied, "Oh, I've been making eye contact with him all night. Why did you even date him? He's a nerd. Jerome? What a lame name, I bet he got bullied in school about that."

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Jerome is one of the top investors for Apple, Windows, and Samsung. He's brilliant and incredibly wealthy. His family made its fortune generations ago in steel and instead of squandering his inheritance like his dad, he single handedly brought them up to one of the top families in Europe." Deidara ran a hand slowly up her thigh, ignoring the daggers Jerome was glaring.

"Whatever, still a nerd."

Emmie smirked, feeding him a cherry then squealing when he playfully nipped at her finger tips. He wasn't ever gonna have a chance like this ever again and was more than willing to play boyfriend with her. "Oh, I saw him throw something. This is working. Let's dance." Emmie stood and Deidara looped an arm around her, walking with her to the middle of the dance floor. Prince Royce's Corazon Sin Cara started playing.

"Alright, make it sexy." Deidara said pressing her tightly to his chest. "Oh please, I know how to Bachata," Emmie scoffed. "Show me," Deidara spun her. Hooking a leg on his hip, Emmie let him roll her back. He ran his hand along her firm backside. "What the hell are you doing," Emmie hissed in his ear. "I gotta know if you're wearing panties under this. You've got to be going commando, there's no way." Emmie dipped down, "How dare you!" Whipping her up, he murmured against her neck, "Oh come on, that's what every other hot blooded man here is wondering about."

Staving off an argument, he asked quickly, "Anyway answer me this, why are you so dead set on saving your brother? I know plenty of people who would murder their brother or betray them in a heartbeat." Emmie rolled her hips and spun out then back into his arms with her back facing him. Reaching back with one hand, she twined her hands into his hair and pulled his neck down to talk into his ear. "Well, he's my kid brother, my best friend. I got disowned by my family when I spoke out against my dad's remarriage to a kid 30 years younger than him. My brother had my back but since he is male, he was too valuable to disinherit so I got the axe." Deidara spun her once more and then Emmie continued, "I was thrown out and I had just started med school. Antonio worked 3 jobs and didn't go to college for a while so that he could help me pay for tuition. I chose psychiatry for him. I honestly studied it to learn how to manipulate people. Not noble I know, but my brother was determined to make a gaming company, which was unheard of back then. No one would consider investing in his company until I pulled some strings. I had to pay him back for helping me achieve my dream." Emmie looked down.

Deidara looked at her hard then slipping his finger under her chin, he lifted her face up so her eyes met his, "I respect that. You did what you needed to get the top." Emmie gave him a genuine smile and his heart skipped a beat. The song came to a conclusion and seizing the opportunity, Deidara leaned in for a kiss.


	18. Confessions

"Oh Emiliana, I'm glad you could make it!" a smooth voice cut in and they sprang apart. "Jerome," Emmie acknowledged, not taking her eyes off of Deidara. The tattoos on his neck peeking out from under his suit was insanely attractive, giving her something welcome to focus on. Jerome took her by the arm and led her to a quieter place on the balcony. Looking her up and down, he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek but Deidara drew her back to his side. Ignoring him completely, Jerome spoke only to Emmie, "You look incredible. Why don't you go with me home for after party drinks." He slipped a key card into her hands. "No, Jerome. You're engaged and I have a boyfriend, what we had between us is gone for good. Ask my brother." Emmie put a delicate hand on Deidara's chest.

Jerome reached for her hand again, "I just spoke to your brother, he doesn't hold anything against me. Forget this nobody, let's have some fun, just like old times." Emmie jerked her hand out of his, "So Antonio's cool with you for cheating on me and then dumping me? I don't believe you for a second." Jerome flashed dazzling white teeth at her, "Ask him yourself, I just spoke to him. He wants to invest in my microchip company, it's just good business. Come with me, let's catch up." Tossing her magnificent hair, Emmie stared down her dainty nose at him while Deidara used his superior height to loom over Jerome. "I haven't been able to contact him so tell me since you're besties now." Jerome hesitated and then noticing Deidara tracing his fingertips over Emmie's bared hip, gritted his teeth, "He's on a private retreat in India, no tech so he can think. He didn't want people to know because they'd hound him for updates about his game."

Jerome pulled her to him and had the audacity to drop a kiss onto her cheek. Furious, Dridara grabbed Jerome by the lapels and got into his face, "Look here man, Emmie doesn't belong to you, she never did. She doesn't want you back, get that in your thick skull. So get your fucking hands off my girl."

Emmie opened her mouth to respond when a younger woman bounced up to them. "Oh, who's this?" she chirped in an annoying nasally voice, eying Deidara like a snack. The young woman was ash blonde with big brown eyes and an extremely curvaceous body. Her assets seemed ready to spill out of her too tight mini-dress. Jerome smiled tightly, "My fiancé, Tammy." Tammy immediately went to Deidara, grabbing his hand and pressing it to her ample bosom. "Oh, why are you hanging with this old bore. Come party with me! She's too old for fun!" she squealed. Deidara blurted out, "You chose this bimbo over Emmie? Damn, lucky for me, you're an idiot."

"Fine, since you prefer old bags over young, tight girls." Tammy huffed, stung at Deidara's rejection. He shrugged insolently, "Eh, I prefer a little experience in the bed. Those women are a little more exotic than kids you know," he winked at Jerome. Tammy turned the unattractive color of an overripe strawberry and stomped away screeching and throwing things within reach onto the ground. "At least when she gets mad I don't deal with tantrums. Plus, hate sex is amazing," Deidara called to their hastily retreating backs.

Emmie leaned over the railing wheezing with laughter. "Oh my god, her face! Oh I needed that." Deidara fumbled in his pockets for a cig and a lighter, his blood still up and boiling. "I can't believe he tried to take you back, after what you said, then shoved his fiancée in your face like that." Emmie lit his cigarette and Deidara took a calming breath, the nicotine soothing his ire. "He just treated you like a side ho that would just run back to him." Emmie leaned into her arms looking over the brightly lit city in the distance, "Yeah well, one of his many lovely and charming qualities. He wasn't always like that, well not at first. He was fun, charming, intelligent, cultured. We went on tons of adventures and I thought it was going to be just me and him. I didn't factor in his wandering eye."

Emmie cleared her throat, trying to alleviate the tightness that came with reliving painful memories. She led Deidara down the stairs and went into the maze. She didn't reprimand him when he flicked his cigarette butt into the hedges. Sitting down on the edge of a fountain, Emmie took her heels off and stuck her feet in the cool water.

"Come on, tell me what happened." Deidara said lighting another cigarette. Emmie debated telling him. She never told anyone her problems. But could it hurt telling him? In 5 days, he would probably disappear from her life forever. "Tammy is my step sister. She's always hated me, always wanted my things. You saw the way she came onto you when she saw us together. Anyway, she came onto him and he dumped me for her. I don't know exactly why, because she's 10 years younger than me? Maybe because she was willing to sleep with him. But she did it. She took the one thing I cared about the most." Deidara tilted his head back, exhaling a plume of smoke. "Why didn't you sleep with him? I thought you loved him."

Emmie kicked at a penny, "I wasn't sure I really loved him, we were only engaged for a month and I didn't know him before. It seemed like everything was happening too fast. I did care about him a lot. I don't know, I only have sex when I really feel something, a connection, you know? I don't do hookups, sex is way more intimate for me. It has to mean something, otherwise, you're kind of like an escort. It doesn't mean anything besides an exchange. My orgasm for yours. God why am I telling you this?" she groaned, splashing the water. "Champagne and gin." Deidara said sagely. "Well I wasn't always a gangster. I went to college and got my PHD in chem," he admitted. Emmie looked at him in disbelief, "No. What happened?" Deidara took another drag of his cigarette. "Sister got ALS. We're orphans and she did her best to raise me. Like your brother, she got me through college. Things were doing well but then she got diagnosed and there's treatment but.."

"It got expensive, you got into debt and turned to making complex bombs with your knowledge of chemistry," Emmie finished. Deidara nodded and threw the cigarette into the fountain. They sat in an awkward silence with only the gentle splashes of the fountain filling the air.

"Well our lives suck. Let's trash your sister's place," Deidara said abruptly. Emmie whipped her head at him, "What?" Deidara put an arm around her. "Come on baby, let's get lost, take back life, throw in a little mayhem. She did take your man, how 'bout some goddamn payback?"


	19. Vandals and Lovers

Emmie worked herself up to a towering rage the way over. "That bitch! I'll fucking show her." Emiliana hissed dangerously. Deidara backed off and tactfully held his tongue. She looked like she was ready to take on the Yakuza, the Mafia, and his gang all at once. Emmie used the key card and opened the door to her sister and ex fiancé's apartment and studied the place for a second before snarling, "I wanna burn this place to the ground." Deidara looked at her like she had just lost her mind. She disappeared into a room and emerged with a honest to God aluminum bat.

She stalked her way to the cabinet full of costly Waterford crystal and Augarten dishware, pivoted her hips and swung the bat with all her strength into the glass. Deidara stared in shock, he didn't expect her to actually go through with his half assed suggestion to vandalize the place. Emmie was always composed, always collected and seeing her lose control like that was honestly kind of hot. In a terrifyingly arousing way. She looked like a war goddess on a divine rampage. Her elegant evening gown was glaringly out of place with shattered glass surrounding her. Emmie swung again, her raven hair whipping around and a fierce expression on her lovely face.

The cabinet now totally trashed, she moved to the liquor cabinet and raised the bat again. "Wait, wait, wait. You can't smash all of this! That's wasteful! Take the good stuff," Deidara walked over to survey the expensive ass liquor and wine he never would have tasted. Emmie gave a disbelieving laugh, "Only you would be thinking about stealing things when we're supposed to be vandalizing." She studied the drinks and set aside a few bottles. "We gotta make this look believable," Deidara moved the chosen bottles away from Emmie's path of destruction then smirked, "Ok, now watch a real pro wreck this place."

Deidara took a knife from the kitchen and slashed at the couch, the stools, and went into the bedroom to do the same to the bed and pillows. He threw stuffing and feathers into the air with glee. "Oh, I'm taking this," he heard Emmie say. He heard glass shattering, and went out to investigate. He saw Emmie standing on the couch without her shoes take a ladylike swig from a bottle, then hurled it into the plasma tv. "I can get into this," Deidara laughed, grabbing the bottle from her to take a swig and threw it himself. "I know, I know, let's trash their clothes! That's several million dollars there," Emmie beamed. "Shit, I would've done that just out of principle," Deidara took another swig, jumped off the couch and offered his hand to Emmie. She took it graciously and he slipped his arm around her waist and led her into the bedroom.

"Ok, real talk though, just to throw the authorities off our trail, we gotta take some stuff. The big name stuff like Gucci, Fendi, Versace." Deidara warned her, sliding both arms around Emmie's slim form. "Got it, I'm so excited." Her eyes blazed gray fire. The next hour involved the two vandals smashing wine bottles onto luxury clothes, irreparably staining them and knifing handbags, then pouring liquor inside as a final insult. Deidara picked the lock of the safe and cleaned it out.

Catching their breath, they sat in the middle of their carnage on the floor of the massive bathroom. Emmie was wearing rings on every slender finger and necklaces dripped like falling stars around her neck. "I like you like this." Deidara smiled, stubbing his blunt out on his new ashtray, formerly a 200 thousand dollar Hermes Birkin. Being drunk and high off of adrenaline and weed made him bold. Emmie took another sip of her Krug champagne before passing the bottle to him. "Explain," she commanded tilting her head in a way he found unbelievably attractive. Deidara gulped the champagne down and rolled another blunt, glad to be occupied while he confessed, "You're amazing, fiery, authentic. It's like I see the real you and it's fucking scary but at the same time, it's you. You're like this champagne, all bottled up until the pressure gets to you and it's explosive." Emmie laughed, moving her hair off of her neck, fanning her face. "You're not so bad yourself. Thanks for standing up for me, not like I needed help but it felt really nice that someone else did. Hey, I'm a psychiatrist, people always spill thing to me all the time but I never open up to anyone but somehow you did it. Congrats, you're the first."

Emmie accepted the bottle from him and stood a touch unbalanced. "A toast to us! You've got enough money to pay off your debts and I get to vandalize for the first time!"

The hand holding the bottle shook, sloshing the sweet champagne onto Deidara's legs. He stood and swept his hair from his face then stood flush to Emmie's body. He put one hand on her waist and kept the hand holding his blunt far from her bare skin. "I don't feel so lonely with you, isn't that crazy?" She whispered against his lips. Deidara could smell the remnants of her perfume, the alcohol on her breath. He raised his gaze from her lips to her eyes. "No, it's not crazy." Deidara leaned in quickly, closing the gap between them and captured her lips in a firm kiss.


	20. In Passion there is Truth

Emmie was too shocked at first to respond and sensing her hesitation, Deidara ended the kiss reluctantly. Emmie realized that she didn't want it to end. She put her arms around his neck and returned his fervor. Their tongues caressed each other and Emmie moved her lips to meld them more firmly to Deidara's. A phone in the apartment rang, forcing them apart. "Interrupted, as fricking usual," Deidara muttered, annoyed. "Come on, the neighbors would get really suspicious about all this noise, the cops should be here soonish," Emmie stepped back, "We'll continue back home!" she tossed over her shoulder casually. Brightening, Deidara grabbed a Louis Vuitton duffel and stuffed it with the valuables they had set aside. Satisfied, the two surveyed the mayhem they caused. Emmie sighed, "We gotta get rid of the cigarettes and bottles." There was a lot to collect. "No problem, wipe the bat, I'll take care of the bottles," Deidara quickly gathered the broken bits of bottles that used to be the necks and threw them in the dishwasher and turned it on. Making sure he got all the cigarette and blunts he dumped them in the sink and turned on the garbage disposal. Shaking her head at his methods, she held out her hand which Deidara took. Using the edge of his shirt, he wiped that door handle clean and shut it.

Giggling madly they ran hand in hand with Emmie holding her shoes with one hand and Deidara lugging a duffel bag containing several million dollars worth of luxury goods. They got to the apartment drunk on alcohol and adrenaline.

The second the apartment door closed, Deidara stripped off his jacket and with both hands cupped Emiliana's face for a thorough kiss. Emmie threw her shoes into a corner and slid her arms around his narrow waist. Not pausing for breaths, they stumbled to the bed. "Shit, fuck this shirt," Deidara cursed struggling with the small buttons. "Calm down," Emmie said, amused. "There's no rush, we have all night." Deidara surged forward but kissed her gently, surprising her. "I'm just afraid this is a dream and you'd change your mind and I'll wake up alone as usual." He leaned back on his heels, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Emmie reached for his face and he leaned into her hand like a cat, mouthing a kiss into her palm.

Emmie sat up and helped him undo the buttons one at a time pushing him down onto his back once the shirt was off. She traced his tattoos with her tongue and kissed the butterfly on his neck. "There's another tat I want your lips on," he looked down pointedly. "Want me to stop?" Emmie threatened. "No," Deidara murmured running his hands up and down her body, mapping out every soft curve and graceful line. Taking a plunge, he slid his hands under the slits of her dress, the calluses on his hands catching her soft sensitive skin, making her squeeze her thighs around his torso more firmly. Deidara ran his hands firmly over her shapely thighs, his eyes lidded, a lazy smirk on his lips.

"Holy hell, you actually went commando," he breathed. Emmie unbuttoned the top part and took the dress off completely. "Jesus. Goddamn, you didn't wear anything under this thing. That's the hottest thing I've ever seen." The look he gave her was worshipful and Emmie felt a fluttering excitement .

"I couldn't be telling you all my secrets now," she teased and helped him wriggle out of his trousers. Sitting up, he rolled onto a condom then held onto her hips to guide her down onto his dick. Emmie let out a breathy moan as she bottomed out, lust washing over her. It has been a while since she had slept with someone but Deidara wasn't just someone. Emmie rolled her hips slowly and he gasped out a strangled prayer, feeling her wetness drip, coating his balls. Holding onto her ass to stabilize her while she impaled her body on his dick, creating a smooth rhythm as they rocked together. Deidara gripped her ass tightly and kissed his way down her neck. Emmie tilted her head back, giving him full access to her throat and tangled her fingers in his leonine mane.

"Babe, you're sexy as hell. Please," Deidara panted locking his gaze with hers. Deidara's crystalline blue eyes had darkened and his pupils were blown with desire. He looked like he was hooked on a drug and couldn't get enough. The thought of him being addicted to her body made her even wetter. "Take what you need," Emmie purred.

Deidara let out a throaty growl and flipped her over, fucking her in earnest. Emmie's eyes rolled back, her senses were on overload. His cock fit perfectly in her pussy, Deidara muttered in her ear. She panted, arousal building while he thrusted in her and murmured all sorts of filth into her mouth.

Emmie felt stretched in a good way, she felt his silky hardness filling her. Deidara was larger than expected and knew how to use his cock. Alternating between punishing thrusts and slow shallow strokes, he brought her to the edge more times than her lustful mind could count.

They fit so perfectly together, her vagina seemed to hold him tightly and his hot member deep inside made her feel so hot and full. "Fuck, you're so tight," he moaned ramming himself as deep as possible. "Harder! Fuck me Deidara! I want more!" Emmie arched her back in pleasure. Roughly palming her breasts, Deidara pounded her pussy harder. "Cum for me baby, let go," he breathed, his rhythm starting to stutter.

Closing her eyes, Emmie wondered if he knew how hard it was for her to let go. Letting go involved trusting someone to catch her. Could she trust him? Emmie opened her eyes to see Deidara leaning over her, sweat soaked golden hair clinging to his neck and shoulders. His skin glistened, making his tattoos glow and his blue eyes blazed like the hottest part of a flame. All for her, she did this to him, Emmie thought and with a shudder, she let go and Deidara held her in his arms as she rode out her orgasm. Her high felt like she was free-falling though euphoria. Pleasurable fire radiating from her core and exploding over her nerves. In her passion Emmie clawed at his back and shoulders leaving raised welts.

Deidara thrusted wildly above her, biting her shoulder, he rode out his own orgasm before dropping down on her. Tenderly running his hand along her face, he leaned in for a quick kiss before rolling off of her to throw away the condom. Returning to Emmie's side, he flopped down on the bed and drew the covers up. Dropping a kiss on her shoulder he said raspily, "Next time, let's fuck in the shower." Emmie let out a breathless laugh. "Maybe, depends how well you eat pussy," and grabbed his hand, lacing his rough fingers together with her own smooth digits.


	21. Lying Eyes

"Damn, I should've picked up the commission to bomb your brother sooner," Deidara blurted, before he could stop. Emmie sat up immediately, "What? You picked up the hit on my brother?" she started dangerously. Deidara sat up as well, choosing his words carefully he replied, "Don't get me wrong. I did not pick up the recent hit on your brother. But two months ago, I did get a commission to bomb your brother's building."

Emmie's slender arm drew back and she slapped him so hard his neck whipped to one side and Deidara tasted the bitter tang of blood and regret. "You. I trusted you and you built a bomb to kill my fucking brother?!" Emmie wrapped the sheets around herself, hiding her body from him and shuffled as far away as she could. Deidara held out his hands, "Emmie no. The commission was canceled, they never even retrieved the bomb from me. At the time, I didn't care, it was just another hit, I didn't know you. Then a couple weeks ago, they hired me to kidnap you. My sister needed the money," he said miserably. Emmie kicked his hands away and stood, "I thought the Akatsuki hired you to ransom me." Deidara stood as well, "Nah, they were at first but your brother went missing so there was a change of plans. Pein just jumped on the opportunity to use you."

Emmie backed away from him and it hurt more than expected. "Like the way you're using me. You know, I was ok with being used, I was doing the same to you but I trusted you! I thought we were on the same side! Now you tell me that you're going to hand me over to the bastards who are trying to assassinate my brother?! My only family?! This was your plan all along right?! Seduce me then turn me in when my guard is down to draw out my brother! You're worse than Jerome!" She tried to leave but slipped on the sheets strewn on the ground. Deidara reached out and caught her, "No, I was never going to hand you over. I-" Cutting him off, Emmie clawed him and slapped his helping hands away. "Get your filthy bloodstained hands off of me," she spat with such poisonous contempt that he took a step back. "You monster. Get out! Get out of my room, get out of my apartment, get out of my life! I never want to see your miserable white-trash carcass ever again," Emmie turned and slammed the bathroom door in his face. The look of heartbreak and betrayal on her face hurt more than any injury his body had ever sustained.

"I'm not leaving, we're in this together," he yelled through the door. Pressing his ear to the door he could her Emmie's voice faintly. "911?! There's a strange man in my apartment and he's armed. I'm scared." Deidara's stomach roiled at her treachery. The cops would throw him in jail the minute they found out that he was the arsonist and New York's premier gang leader and throw away the key. Cursing, he had no choice but to slip on some clothes and grab the LV duffel on his way out.

Hotwiring a Mercedes AMG GT, Deidara peeled out of the private garage as fast as he could. If he drove fast enough, maybe he could outrun his messed up feelings. He needed to outrun the image of the solitary tear tracing its lonely way down Emmie's cheek. Deidara slapped the steering wheel in anger. He messed up. The next day, he took the jewelry that he stole and went to the Akatsuki.

"I'm done with the Akatsuki. If you hire me, I'm working as an equal, not some underling," Deidara slammed the jewels down onto Pein's desk. Pein compressed his lips but wisely decided not to argue. Deidara had a wild, barely restrained rage look that boded ill for Pein if he set Deidara off. Pein called Konan over, "Get Mr. Iwagakure's paperwork and burn them, we're done with him. We're even now, your debts are forgiven. Go, take the jewelry, it is your reward." Deidara gave him a curt nod and swept out. Both Konan and Pein exhaled a relieved breath once they saw him exit.

Over the next couple of weeks, Deidara relapsed hard. Part of his gang was thrilled that he was more willing to cause more destruction and violence. But most of them were apprehensive, he was never this callous and savage. Without that pretty lady by his side, Deidara seemed to transform into something much scarier. His brutal takedown of the Puerto Ricans and Harlem gangs expanded his territory and reputation, causing the minor Asian gangs to quickly surrender Chinatown to him and it seemed like no gang in New York was willing to cross him.

Even the Mafia and Triads were tip toeing around him now. Deidara was as volatile as his explosives was engineering more and more dangerous bombs. The bombs became a risk to users themselves. They detonated before the user could get away or the detonation sequence was far too complex to perform and the bombs detonated anyway. His explosives were even more powerful and unrestrained. It became a risk to commission his explosives, thus Deidara and his new empire was left alone. The number of people following him swelled as other gangs pledged their allegiance to him. Deidara couldn't care less.

Deidara fell into a dark empty void that he tried to fill with women, booze, and hard substances. He did it all: heroin, cocaine, psychedelic mushrooms, prescription pills, morphine. His skin inside his elbows, in between his fingers and toes were raw from all the punctures the needles caused. They all gave him just a small bit of reprieve that he kept chasing. He knew he was playing a dangerous game but couldn't find it in himself to care.

Deidara pulled out of the expensive ass hooker he picked up a couple hours ago. He never trawled for women, they were always willing to throw themselves at him. Sluts. He slipped off the condom and tucked his penis back into his boxer. Throwing the hooker's clothes at her, he lit a joint, "Get lost," he muttered jerking a thumb at the door. "But I thought-" she started. "It meant nothing. Out now," he snarled, flicking ash at her. Hurt, the escort fled.

Deidara didn't care, injecting a dose of heroin, he rode on a half hour high, thankfully forgetting about everything. A lazy cloud of thought drifted into his clear sky. She was the strongest drug he had ever taken; a powerful, overwhelmingly addictive refined intoxicant and he couldn't have enough. He would OD on her forever if he could and he would die a happy man.

Winding down from his high, he took a drag of his joint. He only came onto this piece of tail when he saw her in the club because the woman had long black hair, pale skin, and a confident sashaying walk that reminded him so much of Emmie. So much so that at first, he really did think that it was Emmie. In the dark, he shoved partiers out of the way and grabbed her arm gently. "Emmie, I want to explain. I never wanted to hurt-?" The woman turned with a disgusted look that quickly transformed into a sly, seductive smile when she noticed his height and handsome face. "I'm not Emmie, but for you, handsome, I can be anyone," she said in a raspy smoker's voice.

He brought her home and threw her out like all the other girls he used to ease the loneliness. He listened as his gang firmly ejected her from his building. Deidara rolled yet another joint while looking longingly at the hypodermic needle filled with speed. But he was going to meet with the gang in an hour and needed his head to be clear. He sold the stolen goods he and Emmie took from her sister's place and the Benz. The money he got paid for his sister's treatment and assisted living home for the next 5 years.

His problems were solved. All of his debt were paid off, he was now free from the Akatsuki and honestly, he didn't need to run the gang in person anymore. With organization and second in commands, he rarely needed to make major decisions and if needed, he could do it over the phone. He tried to take care of Tobi but Tobi, unhappy with the safer, stable lifestyle ran off to participate in the gang. Deidara was left all alone now.

Bored, he scrolled through his phone and paused when he came to the video of her snoring. Like the hundred times before, Deidara hovered over the DELETE but couldn't bring himself to get rid of the only proof that she was in his life. Instead, he went through the Dark Web. An old post of Einaudi caught his attention. He frowned, Deidara thought that Bhenka was caught and Antonio was safe. It was all over the news, Bhenka confessed and there was evidence that he was the one behind the plot to assassinate Antonio to gain control of the gaming company and use it to pony drugs through electronics. Since everything was tied up neatly, why wasn't the hit taken down? Thank God, it was too high profile and the reward was suspiciously large, making would-be assassins wary of a sting.

That wasn't the only thing in the news. Everywhere on the tv, newspaper, phone alerts, the story of one of Manhattan's most prominent psychiatrist and socialite getting married to the city's main criminal defense lawyer was on every headline, jostling for his attention. Every time he saw the headline, it was a fresh stab in his gut. It was only a month and a half after they had went their separate ways but she had already moved on. In a fit of rage he threw his can of beer across the room spilling the sticky liquid everywhere. It was unfair how quickly and easily Emmie moved on while he was haunted day and night by his memories of her.

She even permeated his choice of fuck buddies. Once Deidara realized that he only fucked tails who looked like her, he tried to remedy that by fucking women who looked totally different from her but it still didn't halt the sound of her sardonic laugh or the images of her smiles and frowns from replaying.

Goddamn it all to hell. Her new fucking fiancé was successful and sophisticated. A man more at her level and she probably deserved him. That fucker probably made her happier than he ever could. Deidara felt a familiar stinging behind his eyes and in his throat. Shit, he missed her. Hell, he called out her name every time he had sex with another woman. No matter what it, he only saw her face when he closed his eyes. Breaking out of the cloying syrup of his misery, he remembered, he needed to warn her. It was the least he could do.

Taking a gulp of vodka for courage, he dialed her number. Typical Emmie picked up promptly. "Hello, this is Dr, Emiliana Einaudi speaking," her musical voice flowed out of his phone. God, her voice, he missed it. "Hello?" she asked. "…Emmie," he croaked. He heard a sharp inhale of breath and a dial tone. Damn it all, he cursed himself. He should have texted her but she probably blocked his number by now. He could try from a different phone but he doubted Emmie would believe him. He needed to talk to her in person, somewhere public, somewhere where she couldn't avoid him. It was time to brush off old skills and resurrect a part of him, he never thought he would use again.


	22. Chapter Bread

After she threw Deidara out, Emmie felt dirty. Used. She couldn't believe Deidara was capable of such duplicity. He was a heathen and a ruffian but to his credit, he was always upfront with his feelings and intentions. She had come to respect his sometimes obnoxious transparency. However, the way he had manipulated her was completely unexpected; Emmie never saw it coming while she was struggling to define her feelings towards him.

Emmie cried until she felt numb. His scent still surrounded her, soaked into the sheets and her very skin. Violently, she tore the expensive sheets and pillows from her bed. Gathering them, she went to the balcony and threw them into the night. Gasping, she stood naked, watching them sink through the air like broken dreams. Turning on the water in the shower as hot as she could handle, Emmie scrubbed her skin until she felt raw. Mechanically, she dressed, cleaned her room, then picked up her cell to call an old friend.

"Kabuto, I need your help."

It was 4 in the morning but Kabuto showed up at her door tousled, still in his pajamas 15 minutes later. Emmie told him the whole 2 week ordeal along with the threat on her brother, but left Deidara out of her story. She showed Kabuto the video Deidara shot of Bhenka and the two of them put a plan together to throw Antonio's treacherous vice president in prison. Though Kabuto was the city's top criminal defense attorney, he was happy to play prosecutor for Emmie. Emmie was glad she reached out to Kabuto, he gave her space and provided her with a shoulder to cry on. She could tell he burned for answers but she refused to elaborate. Instead, Emmie drew strength from his presence. Concerned, Kabuto wanted to stay for the rest of the night but Emmie firmly ejected him.

Monday came and Emmie went back to work like nothing changed. After that night, the day was insultingly beautiful, the cloudless sky glared at her. Emmie settled her Oliver Goldmith tortoiseshell sunglasses more firmly to avoid looking at her reflection. She looked impeccable in a olive green Akris dress and navy Roger Vivier pumps but there was something in her face she couldn't cover with luxury clothes or makeup. There was nothing to worry about, it turned out. Emmie guessed she was a better actress than she thought because no one suspected that anything was wrong, not her girlfriends, nor her coworkers or patients. She never felt so alone before. Emmie tried not to think about anything, she threw herself in work, picked up research and worked until she was too exhausted to think about anything besides sleep.

Good fortune finally came her way when her brother returned, safe and rejuvenated from his sabbatical. Emmie got him the best security guards money can buy and felt like the weight of the world was lifted off of her slender shoulders. She and Kabuto rekindled their friendship and Emmie found that she genuinely enjoyed his company. Then one day Kabuto proposed.

It was an elaborate affair; he told her that they were going to a friend's party and surprised her in Cartier's. She walked through the doors with him in a subdued Botega Venata suit ready to pick out an engagement ring suggestion for her friend, dressed to the 10s and when she picked out a ring, he got the ring out of the case, dropped down on his knee and popped the question. Cameras flashed, gentle muzak played, celebratory smiles were pasted on onlookers but Emmie felt ambivalent.

She had known Kabuto for a long time. She knew he was a good guy, the stereotypical guy who waited for her to return his feelings even though she never did. Emmie did like him though, he was like a brother: solid and dependable and kind. Something like good bread, she thought vaguely. Even though Kabuto tried, he never alleviated the crushing loneliness in her soul. Bread would keep her full though. Bread wasn't explosive and unpredictable. Bread wouldn't take her on a whirlwind adventure and ignite feelings she'd never felt before or discover parts of her she never knew existed. However, bread was dependable. Bread wouldn't break her heart in a million pieces. With bread, Emmie wouldn't be dealing with the jagged and deformed heart she had now after she cobbled the pieces of her self together and pushed it all haphazardly back into place.

Emmie looked into Kabuto's almost colorless eyes and made up her mind. Bread was fine. She gave him a smile, "Yes, I will."


	23. Chapter Oblivion

Kabuto ran about arranging and rearranging things for their upcoming wedding. Emmie didn't see the point, they were going to be married in 18 months, there was time. However, he was the one taking care of everything, she was just trying to get through each day.

Every single day seemed to blur into the next. Weeks slipped into days while minutes became years. Emmie just couldn't drum up any feelings stronger than detached unhappiness. At night she drank more to keep unwanted memories of a man who she thought was summer personified at bay. But sometimes, she slipped up.

Emmie was standing waist deep in the sea. Everything was blue and gold. The crystalline sea was glass-like around her and there was not a cloud in the sapphire sky. The golden sun bathed the sea and the sand. She turned her face to the sun, enjoying the warmth and the feeling of contentment. It was a gentle feeling but haven't feeling contentment in a while, she felt it as intensely as the rays of the sun.

"What the hell are you doing? You're gonna go blind, dumb ass," an amused voice said behind her. Emmie turned and smiled taking in the sight of Deidara. He stood there as beautiful as ever, his golden tanned skin and rich honey hair dripped with sea water, rivulets running down his body, enhancing his cut torso and defined shoulders and arms. His tattoos clashed beautifully with the blue surrounding him, the colors more vibrant and animated than usual.

Deidara reached for her and swept her into a kiss. Emmie felt like life was breathed back into her again, colors, smells, sensations seemed more intense, more awake. He swung her around and threw her in the water playfully. Laughing breathlessly, Emmie felt the rush of falling until she hit something hard.

Eyes snapped open and Emmie smiled at the dark. Suddenly, it felt like everything became muted again, all of the vibrancy was sucked out and Emmie fell back into a desaturated world. Shakily she got up from the ground. Tears pricked in her eyes. Not again, Emmie thought, blinking rapidly and poured herself a Scotch. She vowed never to waste a tear on that shithead but these dreams seemed to grow in intensity, blurring the line between delusion and reality. Emmie pressed the cool tumbler against her throbbing head. It was over wasn't it? But why couldn't she move on?

Feeling the warmth of the alcohol, Emmie felt herself drift. Deidara came and went like a wild winter storm, unpredictable, wild, and cruel. He cut her heart open but like the tide is drawn to the moon, she rose eagerly, inevitably to meet him. When he left, she receded into the depths of her loneliness, her stirred up emotions settling like debris.

Desperate for something to make her feel anything again, Emmie agreed with Kabuto's enthusiastic request for an engagement party featuring a famous artist. She used to love going to art showcases to discover new art; apparently this artist went on a 6 year hiatus before rejoining the artistic community. He was some kind of prodigy, maybe his resurrection will ignite her own revival.

Emmie looked through her closet for an hour, throwing costly clothing on the bed and strewn on the floor. Finally she decided on an ethereal Ted Baker dress that made her feel like a fairy. Tying her hair back and slipping on a pair of white Jimmy Choo sandals, she gave herself a onceover, nodded in satisfaction and left. Returning to her vanity, Emmie slipped her engagement ring back on. Even though the stupid ring was gaudy and ostentatious as anything, she kept forgetting to put it back on. It was like her mind refused to accept the fact that she was now getting married. Emmie studied the ugly thing, tempted to throw it away, but she kept it on and left, trying to ignore the weight of the result of her decision.

Emmie smiled at her friends and family, accepted their congratulations, and exuded a happiness she didn't feel. She smiled, toasted, and laughed like it was all a part of a well-rehearsed script. Finally, the party moved into the main lobby to continue the festivities. After dancing with Kabuto, Antonio, and her girlfriends, Emmie found the opportunity to escape. The noise and amount of exuberant party guests were overwhelming, making her head spin unpleasantly.

Holding her Lynchburg lemonade, she wandered through the quiet exhibit. Apparently, the artist specialized in making unstable and combustible paints and used them to make his backgrounds. Sipping her drink, she studied them critically. She liked the rawness and unbridled emotions the canvasses evoked. Somehow, they made her feel nostalgic for something undefinable. They looked like cosmos and nebulae, Emmie thought, swirling her drink in one manicured hand. Going from one canvas to another, they told a story of a man and a woman, set in the galaxy. The artist somehow conveyed passion and adoration using graceful lines, and bursts of ephemeral colors. It was lovely. The story continued, the woman left in a supernova blast and the man faded. The story concluded with a black canvas.

"Like as black hole", she muttered. Emmie studied the female figure in the paintings. Though the woman's face was never depicted, something was very familiar about her, something about the profile maybe? She came closer and squinted hard at one canvas. The figure had a cluster of stars on her right scapula in the constellation of Capricorn. Just like herself. Looking from painting to painting, she realized they were all of her. There on the canvases were her legs, her hips, her neck and more. With a growing horror, she knew exactly who the artist was.

"How do you like my paintings, huh?"


	24. Chapter Reunion

Deidara stared at Emmie. He couldn't believe his half-assed plan actually worked. She was standing right in front of him, tantalizingly close. After the failed call to her, he cleaned up his act and decided to create an exhibition that would draw the attention of the wealthy and privileged. She would have to come due to societal pressure to see the newest and hottest attraction. And there she was.

Emmie had lost weight; she was slim to begin with but now, Deidara was sure that if he tried, he could span her entire waist with his hands. She looked empty, fragile. "I guess congratulations are in order," he said. Emmie looked around for a way to escape but he blocked her at her attempts to go around him. "Emmie. Please, I need t- Hey! You can't run away when I'm trying to explain things!" Emmie feinted and zipped around him. How she was so fast in those damn pin heels escaped him but he grabbed her arm and quickly cuffed her to his own wrist.

Emmie stared at him with equal amounts of disbelief and exasperated amusement. "You're kidding. Cuffing, really?" Deidara shrugged, "Well you were running away and we need to talk. You can't run from this. I'm kidnapping you again." Dragging her away, Deidara took her to his loft. She ignored him the entire ride to his place, he didn't mind though, he was enthralled by her mere presence. Still beautiful, still addictive, he thought. Deidara led her inside, surprised she didn't call the cops yet. "I want to show you something," he rasped. It was the moment of truth, he was baring his soul in the paintings he was about to show her.

He watched her nervously as she surveyed his studio, lingering on some paintings longer than others. It was like she was standing in a hall of mirrors. On every canvas was Emmie in different styles and positions but it was all her, down to the very essence. She inhaled sharply, "Are they all…" she trailed off. "Every damn one. I couldn't forget you. I tried though; drugs, booze, women. Every time I got high I saw you. Every time I got sober, I still saw you. I couldn't let you go." Deidara admitted quietly as he uncuffed them.

"Deidara, I'm getting married. I'm happy, don't ruin this for me. You owe me that," Emmie said flatly. Fuck, those words broke his heart all over again but he nodded, "As long as you're happy. Look at me and tell me that he makes you happy." Emmie's eyes slid to right but she righted them and stared into his eyes, her gray eyes dead and cold like a rainy November day. "Kabuto makes me happy." Anger flared in him, "You're a damn liar, explain why you look like an empty doll in these," Deidara shoved magazines at her.

Emmie opened them seeing her wedding photoshoot. Deidara had called in some favors and got copies of Emmie's wedding and engagement pictures. They weren't supposed to be released yet. Still, there they were, lying open on Deidara's coffee table. In them, Kabuto stared at her adoringly but in every photo, Emmie was looking elsewhere, dazed and distracted. Her pretty smile vapid, her posture unnatural, and her eyes vacant. Just like an empty doll, unfeeling and posed. Emmie bit her lip, she didn't have an explanation. Deidara asked her gently, "Baby, what happened?" That brought her back to life. "You, you asshole, you happened. You manipulated me into thinking that I could actually care for you. I got my life back and I want you to get out of it," she said emphatically.

Deidara took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "I messed up. I should have been honest with you in the first place but I was never going to turn you in. I'd rather blow up Hidan." Emmie bit her lip to hide her smile but it was there, "You did blow his head off." Deidara smiled at her tentatively, "I did didn't I?"

Emmie's smile faded, she reached for his hand and unthinkingly, he reached back. Examining the skin of his knuckles and in between his fingers she gasped, "Oh, Deidara. What did you do?" while stroking his hand gently. Deidara intertwined her fingers in his. "I couldn't deal with the way we left things so I tried escaping. I relapsed hard. I shot up so many times in my arms that the veins got all messed up and the skin, well it was basically shredded so I did it in my fingers." Emmie looked horrified but he pushed through, "It's bad between my toes too. I did all sorts of shit, even shrooms and acid. Hah," he gave an unamused laugh. "It's not bad though, it gave me the inspiration to paint again. You were my muse, you made all of this possible," he gestured around the studio. Canvases overflowed from the walls , spilling onto the ground.

Taking a longer look around, Emmie took in the sheer amount of paintings. "You stalker, that's me at the park, the same exact outfit too," she pointed to one of his favorites. It depicted her sitting on a bench under a brilliantly autumnal tree with colorful leaves littered on the ground. "Where's my fiancé?" she asked innocently. "That shithead doesn't belong in my paintings. He sucks the color out of you." Deidara growled pouring them some bourbon.

Emmie sat, then accepted the drink and took a swallow before admitting, "I feel like I've been drowning lately. I listen to so many people's problems but it seems like no one is listening to mine. Ironic isn't it?" Deidara nodded. They continued to sit next to each other in uncomfortable silence.

"Why am I here? You wouldn't have kidnapped me for nothing," she said icily, "Don't think I'm impressed by your stalkerish tendencies." Deidara gave her a crooked smile, "Don't underestimate me. I would've kidnapped you at some point, don't you worry. This just sped things up." He downed his drink while Emmie stared at him in disbelief. "No, you wouldn't there's no way an idiot like you would've been able to do it. Now tell me what is going on!"

Deidara raised his blond brows, "Babe, I kidnapped you in broad daylight from your own office." Emmie threw a pillow at him, "Don't call me that! Quit stalling, tell me what's going on." Deidara scootched closer and Emmie scootched away. Deidara continued sliding closer and Emmie retreated further until she was pinned to the side of the couch by his body. "I'll tell you if you give me something." He started. Emmie sighed, "I don't have any cash on me. Take this, it can go for 300,000." She slipped the outrageously large ring off and held it out to him.

Deidara stared at her offering. "That's what you think of me? And it's your engagement ring, doesn't it mean anything?" Emmie shrugged, "My love for Kabuto transcends all material things." Deidara backed off, "I don't want your money. I just wanted you to listen and believe me." Emmie crossed a shapely leg over the other, "Get on with it. Stop wasting my time." Deidara recoiled, more than a little hurt.

"Fine, your brother is in trouble. The hit was never taken down. And for whatever it's worth, I really am sorry. Forgive me, please. And if you want, I'll never bother you again," Deidara said in a rush. Emmie stood and wrapped her arms around her body. "And if I want you to forget me?" Deidara stood behind her.

"Never."

Emmie turned to him, shoving him she hissed, "God, now you put the blame on me! I feel guilty enough, but I don't want you to wreck yourself any more. Can you promise me that you will stay clean?" Deidara looked away, "I'll be fine."

Emmie grabbed his hand, "You are the worst liar I've ever known." Deidara looked into her stormy gray eyes, silvery with tears. His heart beating like a bird in a cage, Deidara held his breath, awaiting her next words. "I believe you. I know you had to take commissions and this was before we met and it was just your job. But it wasn't expected," she looked up into his eyes, "I thought I could trust you but then you said that. I need to know if I can trust you now." Deidara came closer to her, "Absolutely, nothing between us anymore."

Her lush lips were so temptingly close. Deidara leaned forward automatically but veered off when Emmie turned her head. It wasn't too bad, at least she didn't outright push him away. Progress was still made. Deidara went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of whiskey. Returning to her, he sat down carefully. "I don't get another drink?" Emmie sniffed. "Nope, I know you, you are like one drink away from being sloshed." Deidara said, studying his hands. They were starting to shake, damn it. "You counted how many drinks I had?" she watched as he rolled himself a blunt. "Nah, the bartender did and I asked him." Fumbling for his lighter, he let Emmie take it from him and light it. Deidara leaned forward to light and took the opportunity to study her through his golden lashes.

She was as beautiful as ever but in a melancholy way. Her lustrous hair cascaded over her shoulder and her skin was porcelain pale. Her long dark lashes just emphasized the darker skin beneath her glassy gray eyes and her cheekbones were razor sharp. "You look tired," he stated. Emmie's eyes held his for a second before looking away, "I've been working a lot. I'm fine though. Are you ok?" she asked when she heard the ice clink as the his hands shook.

"No. I'm having a withdrawal, reach in that drawer and give me the syringe," Deidara gritted his teeth, the sensation of cold and clamminess grew, heralding his withdrawal. Emmie looked like she wanted to argue but instead she asked quietly, "Do you have Narcan? Just in case?" Deidara rolled up his sleeves and grabbed for a tourniquet. "It's fine, I've OD'd before, I can handle this." Emmie laid her delicate hands on his, stopping him. "How many times?" Deidara closed his eyes, unwilling to meet her concerned gaze. "Recently? 3 times." Hearing her take a sharp breath, he tried to snatch the hypodermic from her. "I told you, I couldn't get over you. I've tried and tried to blot out those 2 weeks." Emmie climbed onto him, stopping his struggling. His heart thudded in his ears, "Let me do it, you're not in any condition to do it," she said softly. Emmie injected him expertly while Deidara ran his hands through her long hair, black as sin.

"I thought you were getting clean?" she asked while gently removing his roaming hands from her body, "I am. I'm cutting down, can't quit cold turkey now. I can go 24 hours before needing another dose." Deidara slid his hand up her thigh, enjoying the feeling of her silky skin, their proximity, and his high. Emmie disentangled herself, "Alright, I'll come back tomorrow. You're not going to be of any use for a while."

Deidara grabbed her hand, "Please, stay with me, I need you, I might relapse again." Emmie bit her lip, torn. "I won't touch you, just watch over me. Please," he pleaded. Emmie nodded, "Sure."

In a haze from his high, Deidara vaguely remembered undressing, brushing his teeth and climbing in bed. He woke up slightly disoriented and felt a weight on his chest, Looking down, he saw a black haired woman in his bed. Oh not again. "Wake up bitch, get out! Get dressed," he threw random clothes at her. "Deidara, it's me, Emmie. It's ok, shhh. I'm right here, I'm right here," Emmie soothed. "Get out!" Deidara smacked her with a pillow. "You aren't Emmie." He accused. "What? Yes I am! I am Emiliana Einaudi," Emmie grabbed the pillow and whacked him in the face. No one would dare do that to him. Her sassy reply sealed it for him, "Stop throwing clothes at me you ass!" Deidara looked at her in shock. Fighting his drug addled mind, he tried to dismiss the fantasy but couldn't and swept her into a deep kiss.

"No, you're not real. Emmie wouldn't be anywhere near here, she's mad as hell at me and I don't blame her," he muttered in between desperately starving kisses. "She hates me and probably is off dancing with her stupid shit fiance, who's probably making her happier than I could ever make her." Deidara rambled. stroking her face, "This is too good to be true. This is a dream, but I don't ever wanna wake up." Emmie was taken aback by his intensity and sat frozen as he lavished kisses on her lips. Deidara paused, uncertain as she gently pushed him down and laid her head down on his chest, tucked snugly under his jaw. "This is a dream. Enjoy it while you can." She ran her had across his chest in soothing circles. "Just a dream. I don't want it to end," he held her tightly and placed an affectionate kiss on the top of her head. "Shh, sleep," Emmie murmured.


	25. Chapter Morning after

Emmie was rudely awakened by Deidara shoving her off the bed. With an outraged squeak, she hit the ground. "I can't believe you stayed the night, I already paid you and are you wearing my shirt?" he growled, reaching over and grabbing the front of Emmie's borrowed shirt. Brushing gossamer black hair out of her eyes, she stared up at him amused, "This is what I get for staying the night? I'm not staying the night again."

Deidara sat up and stared at her blearily. His eyes focused and he vaulted over the bed. "Last night, it was real? You stayed? For me?" he asked searching her face. Emmie struggled, tangled in his sheets, "Yeah, you told me such a sob story and like an idiot, I believed you. I didn't want you to take any more drugs and OD.'' Deidara shook his head, "Oh, only the real Emmie can be this bitchy in the morning." Emmie kicked at him, "Don't give me that, I'm wearing your gross sweaty shirt and you didn't even make me coffee. Ka-" Emmie was about to compare him to her fiance but seeing his bright and enthused expression, she didn't want to crush his spirit.

He gathered her up and buried his nose into her neck. Emmie stroked his silky hair. They held each other in comfortable silence. "Emmie, why did you stay? Why did you care?" he whispered into her neck. She hoped he couldn't feel her pulse race or temperature rise, Deidara was too close, his soft lips moving on her pulse was driving her to distraction. "Uh, we've been so close while we were running for our lives and I care alright, I can't help it. We've been through so much. Wait ew, are you licking my neck?!" Emmie tried to push him away. Deidara chuckled and continued burying his face into her neck.

Emmie held him for a moment longer. As she nudged him away, he asked her, "Why did you choose Kabuto?" Emmie's smile faded and wrapped the sheet around her tighter, "You're not going to stop until I answer right?" Deidara nodded, moving to sit by her side. "He's good to me and he's reliable," she paused. Thinking about it, she didn't have anything else to add. "That's it? Nice and reliable?" Deidara asked scornfully.

"Shut up, I know he's not going to give me any grief. I like him, he's stable," Emmie wrapped her arms around her knees. "That's what you want? Stability? But do you actually love him?" Deidara reached for her hand. Emmie let him hold it, "I do like him. I want to be safe and- and, well, Deidara, your life is too much for me. I don't know if I can trust your fidelity. How many women did you sleep with?" Deidara ran his thumb over her knuckles. "You don't want to know. But rest assured, they don't hold a candle to you. I've changed, I've cut ties with the gang and the mob. I've gone straight."

Emmie leaned into him. "What? But what about Tobi, your friends?" Deidara sighed, "They didn't want the quiet life. Sasori was my only friend, and look where it got him." Emmie felt sorry for him. "You've gone straight, huh?" She put her arm around him and pulled him closer. "That's good, let's get breakfast and plan our next move."

Still wearing his shirt, Emmie sat at his counter sipping the coffee that he made. The caffeine rejuvenated her, helping her think more clearly. She looked at him over the rim of her cup; Deidara had to sacrifice no small about of courage to contact her. He knew how hurt and angry she was after that night. He must have known that she would have tried to hurt him back but he still reached out. Plus, he could have just moved on and let her brother die. Hearing how he suffered without her horrified her but deep down, Emmie reveled in the power she held over him. Not like she was unaffected, she went numb for a while too.

Deidara served her a plate of scrambled eggs with a flourish. She smiled and as they ate, Deidara told her how he found the post. Emmie asked if they could trace the post and Deidara said that if he pulled some favors and asked the techie boys from the nightclub, they would probably be able to. Emmie gathered her things from Deidara's room and told him that she needed to go back. "Kabuto is waiting for me, I don't want him to worry." Deidara froze, "You're going back to him? Emmie… don't make me beg."

Emmie looked down, "Deidara, I can't just dump him. I owe him, he helped me a lot this month. I was in some dark places. I can't break off our engagement without an explanation. I need some time to make a good one," she shrugged. He nodded, handing her the clutch, "I'm gonna come see you tonight, we need a better plan." Emmie quickly stopped him, "No! I don't want chancing you and Kabuto meeting. You might punch him. I'll come to you," Deidara made a face, "Defending him? What kinda pussy is he?" Emmie stroked his shoulder, "Calm down, I don't want you to make a scene and ruin your career." Emmie smiled at him once more and left.


	26. Can't help falling in love

While he waited for Emmie to come back, Deidara cleaned and managed to wrangle his apartment into some semblance of order. Then he started on a new painting, Thank God Emmie forgave him. Jesus, he missed her. Emmie reappearing in his life provided a fresh burst of inspiration. While he painted, he reevaluated his predicament. Now that she was working with him again, Deidara had to come up with another plan or theory. Who else would want her brother dead? It was clear the Akatsuki wasn't on it; with Antonio vindicated, they had left him alone. MacDougal didn't want a competitor so he wouldn't create one. It was either the Triad or the Yakuza.

On top of that, there was Emiliana herself. While ridiculously glad that Emmie was back in his life, she stirred up all of the deliciously illicit feelings Deidara had for her. The sexual tension between them was so high, he felt like an awkward adolescent all over again. Despite desperately wanting to have sex with her again, Deidara was still uncertain about the way she felt towards him. He didn't want to force himself on her too early and earn her ire.

Deidara checked his phone. Where the hell was Emmie, he wondered. She said that she would come to his place at night but it was approaching 11. Standing, Deidara wavered between staying put or going to get her. He pulled out his phone and called but got her voicemail. Screw the consequences, it was almost 11, he thought. He was going to pull her out by her hair. Mind made up, Deidara grabbed his keys and headed to the door. He pulled on a jacket and blindly charged out the door, bulldozing straight into Emmie.

With a squawk, both tumbled to the ground. Hitting his arm Emmie screeched, "Get off you oaf! What are you doing?" Deidara got off and helped her to her feet. "What does it look like? I was going to get you!"

Disgruntled, Emmie brushed herself down and grabbed her overnight bag. Deidara held the door open and noticing the bag asked hopefully, "You're planning to stay the night?"

"Yeah, it's 11. I think it's going to take a while to make a good plan and I don't want to be sneaking home at 3 in the morning. Sorry I'm late, I couldn't get away. Kabuto was making me choose napkin colors and appetizers," Emmie said dismissively, sauntering past him. Deidara stared, "Babe, you didn't call off the wedding?!"

Emmie unable to meet his gaze, busied herself with making some tea. Deidara came up from behind to pin her in the corner of the kitchen. "I see. He's your contingency plan right? If anything goes wrong, you'd be running back to him," he sneered in disgust. Emmie slammed her mug down in fury, "Yeah, so? What's wrong with having a fallback? Kabuto is good to me, he's a decent person." Deidara leaned down to say angrily, "I thought we were over this, you know that you and me are good together."

Emmie stood on her tiptoes to glare belligerently, "What does that have to with anything?! Why do you care about my marriage? You just want the money, then you're off. It's not like you're going to propose." Deidara held her tightly against him, "You don't know that. Maybe I will! I don't need the money, I got everything I need." She stared at him bewildered. The minute Deidara said it, he knew he meant it. Yes, he wanted Emmie. He wanted her for the rest of his natural life. Somehow, he had fallen in love with this irritating, abrasive, damningly perfect woman. That was the best way to describe it. Falling. It was intense, sudden, and immutable. His sapphire eyes shone earnestly, conveying his unspoken question.

"No, nononononononono. I do not have the time for this, Deidara, I need to guarantee my brother's safety. I'm sorry, he comes first." Emmie shook her head and gently pushed him away. Deidara let her go without protest, "But think about it ok?" he whispered.

Emmie looked uncomfortable so he let the subject drop. Moving to the counter he outlined his plan to go back to Frission and get the hackers there to trace the hit to it's physical source. Emmie added that they could also ask them to screen all of her brother's employees. The background searches should show them any red flags. Lastly, she said that she would ask Kabuto to see if any legal actions were filed against the company.

After an hour of arguing over Kabuto's involvement, Deidara finally conceded sullenly, "I still think it's dumb," he grumbled. Emmie ran her hand through her hair tiredly, "I told you, we need to see if anyone outside is a threat, only someone wealthy enough to sue an entire company would have the clout to pony up the amount of money for the hit."

"No, I meant why involve Kabuto. We don't need him," Deidara glowered. Emmie smiled tiredly, "Ohhh, that's why. Well, he's a lawyer, he'd be able to find details that others would miss. The hacker guys can hack but I'm sure they don't know legal jargon," Still pouting, Deidara crossed his arms. He didn't want any involvement with Kabuto.

Emmie rose and Deidara called after her, "Where're you going?" She grabbed her bag, "I'm going home, I don't think staying here another night is a good idea," she said. He got up and held her hand to his chest. "No, please. The nights are the hardest, I can stay clean during the day but at night, the cravings hit hard," he said truthfully, Emmie searched his eyes then sighed with defeat. "That's not fair. Alright then, let's go to sleep."

In the middle of the night, Deidara woke up with Emmie astride him. "Oh shit. Yes," he breathed as she rolled her hips wantonly on his erection. He was so hard, it was almost painful. He put his hands on her hips to guide her down. They found a rhythm and soon, Deidara felt like he was going to implode with pleasure. Just as he was about to nut, Emmie reached down and put her hands around his neck.

"As if, I'd choose Kabuto over you," she hissed malevolently.

With a jerk, Deidara woke up, still painfully hard. That was the most erotic and depressing dream, he'd had in a while. Something was wrong though. He felt cold and clammy and unable to breath. The room swam. Blinking colored spots out of his vision, Deidara fought down the nauseous feeling. Reaching over he shook Emmie awake. She turned towards him, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Baby, I'm having a withdrawal," he shuddered.


	27. Chapter Addiction

Emmie blinked, not understanding. "Reach in the drawer and get my kit," Deidara commanded. For once, she didn't argue and did as she was told. Turning on the light, she examined him. He looked bad: pale and sweaty, he couldn't stop the tremors as they ran through his body.

"Load the syringe, 20 mL," he ground out. 10 less than last time, Emmie noticed. He really was trying to get clean. Emmie nodded, grabbed the tourniquet and injected him. The second she hit the plunger, Deidara relaxed. His breathing evened out and his eyes closed. Disposing the needle, she returned to him. Emmie ran a hand across his forehead, feeling more than a little guilty. While she ran off feeling sorry for herself, he took up dangerous ways to numb himself. What if she never left that night? How would things be different?

Deidara leaned into her touch contently. "What are you thinking about?" he asked lazily. ''What would happen if I never left? You wouldn't be doing all this," she said guiltily, her lip trembling.

"Yeah probably not. But I wouldn't have cleaned up my act and went back into art. You're my muse, without you as my inspiration, I couldn't come up with anything." Deidara lurched towards her and buried his face into the front of her Natori pajamas. Automatically, she put her arms around him and stroked his soft hair. They laid there for a while, Emmie half reclined and Deidara, happily entangled with her. Emmie's lids felt heavy. She was lulling herself to sleep with the way she rhythmically ran her fingers through his hair.

"I would've asked you to marry me," Emmie heard him whisper into her chest as she fell asleep.

In the morning, Emmie woke up cold and alone. Spreading out on the bed selfishly, she realized uncomfortably that Deidara was actually a good bed partner. He didn't move that much or hog the covers. Sitting up, Emmie realized that she liked sleeping with Deidara. A lot. To the point where she didn't want to wake up alone anymore. But what he said last night. Nope, she wasn't going to touch that with a 10 foot pole.

Yawning, she stretched and went to the bathroom to clean up. Once done, she changed into a white St. Laurent tee, houndstooth trousers, and a pair of Nicholas Kirkwood loafers and went out to find Deidara ambling around, making coffee. Accepting a mug from him, she took a sip of the rich, bitter beverage. "What now?" he queried. Emmie tucked a hair behind her ear, "Well, I go to work and then we go to the club tonight." Looking at him hard, she asked, "You're going to stay clean right?"

Throwing her a mock salute, Deidara smiled cockily, "Yup. Aren't you glad you stayed last night? It could've been so much worst without you." Emmie rolled her eyes and left, "Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" Deidara called to her retreating back. Emmie walked a little faster.

Night fell and Emmie found herself outside Deidara's door wearing the dress he choose for her at Haku's shop so long ago under a caramel colored Burberry trench coat. Before knocking she wondered what was going to happen after they wrapped things up. Could she actually cut him out of her life? Would Kabuto be enough to fill the lonely parts of her the way Deidara did?

Before she could make up her mind, Deidara opened the door, "Figured, you'd be late, let's go," Emmie took his arm and they were off to Frission.

Entering the dank and smoky room, Emmie immediately felt sweat build on her body. The club was as disgustingly crowded and smelly as the last time she was there. Truly, a place of vice and sin, she thought, watching as people do illegal substances, grind nastily, and hookers, flashing their goods, trying to entice Deidara. A surge of possessiveness made her hold his arm a little tighter and press a little closer. Deidara ignored them and headed towards the back. He knocked on the door and Slim Jim, the same man from before opened the door and showed them in.

Inside, Deidara asked the hackers to trace the hit while Emmie waited impatiently at the door shifting on her cheap stripper platform heels. There was no way she was wrecking her expensive foot wear in this dump, Emmie watched disdainfully through the blinds as a drunkard vomited his dinner onto the bar. Finished, Deidara led her outside to wait. They went to the same semi-secluded booth as last time. This time, Emmie sat down in Deidara's lap without any prompting.

"Would you let me do a bump off your tits while we wait?" Deidara said suddenly. Emmie who was lost in thought pulled back to the present to ask incredulously, "What?" Unconcerned, Deidara asked, "What about your ass then?" He placed a small baggie of cocaine on the table. She turned in his lap to face him. "Absolutely not. You're getting clean remember? How did you get cocaine anyhow?"

Deidara rested his chin on her shoulder smiling, "Now you're paying attention, I was getting bored."

"You're insufferable,"

"Jokes on you. I don't know what that means. What are you thinking about?"

Emmie shuddered, "I hate this place. The women are glaring daggers at me and the men are eyeing me like a piece of meat." A pretty blonde bartender appeared with shots of liquor, smiling at Deidara while completely ignoring Emmie. She looked flirtatiously at him while stuffing the bills down her ample cleavage.

Feeling another inexplicable wave of possessiveness, Emmie put an arm around Deidara's shoulders, toying with his long golden hair. With her other hand, she passed him his shot. His attention fully on her, the bartender scowled darkly at Emmie who returned it with a victorious smile.

"See? They hate me," Emmie said while scanning the room, spotting yet more women glaring at her. "Aw, Tsunade didn't mean anything, she and the rest of the girls here don't think you belong," Deidara said carelessly.

"Darn right, I don't belong. This place is a dive," she sniffed. Deidara ran a finger down her bare arm and Emiliana had to repress a shiver of pleasure. "Nah, it's like you act like you're better than this place. That's not what I meant," he paused in thought. "You look and act too classy for this dump. The way you drink, the way you hold yourself, you belong to a different world. You're dressed like a damn strip-o-gram but there's no way you can be mistaken as a stripper or a whore," he explained, continuing his run down her arm.

Emmie blinked at his unintended compliment but was saved from an awkward silence when a stranger passed their table, dropping off a piece of paper while snatching up the remaining shot of liquor and the bag of coke. "That's our cue," Deidara grunted and slid Emmie off of his lap. As she exited in front of him, he gave her ass a slap, earning himself Emmie's frosty glare and several high fives.


	28. A Conflict of interest

Hellow readers, I'm back! Warning, this is all smut, the next chapter will resume the story. Thanks for reading!

Flushed with drink, they took a cab back to his place. Deidara couldn't seem to be able to control his wandering hands. Emmie wasn't discouraging him either. She let his slide his hand up her thigh while she rubbed her calf against his. Drawing on the liquor he consumed for courage, he leaned in for a kiss. Pleasantly, she allowed it and kissed him back. Clearing his throat, the cabbie waited for them to leave.

In his apartment, he didn't let his mouth leave hers at all. His hand tangled in her soft hair now cascading down her back. Deidara slipped a hand between her thighs, feeling her wetness. At his touch Emmie withdrew slightly. "Deidara, no. I don't want to go all the way," she said, her eyes conflicted. He nodded in understanding, technically she was still engaged.

"Don't worry, just enjoy yourself," he hummed, descending until he was kneeling on the ground. Deidara grabbed Emmie's hips to balance her as he slipped one of her legs over his shoulder. Moving her thong to one side, he growled, "Fuck, you have such a pretty pussy."

Wasting no time, he latched onto her clit, alternating between sucking and licking. Her taste was incredible-uniquely feminine and musky, it drew him in for more. Deidara gripped her firm ass and nipped the smooth skin of her inner thigh teasingly. Glancing up, he saw Emmie closing her eyes in pleasure, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She was close, he could tell.

Deidara thrust his tongue in and out of her soft walls, enjoying the way she was starting to shake in his hold. Emmie gripped his hair and tried to press him closer to her center. Deidara used his teeth to nibble her clit, providing even more stimulation. With a sigh of his name, Emmie arched in pleasure and came in his mouth. Deidara lapped at her walls until she shied away from oversensitivity.

Looking up, Deidara took in her flushed face, her pretty swollen lips, and her gray eyes now almost black with desire. All because of him. Deidara felt a savage sort of satisfaction at her state and wanted to claim her so completely, she would forget about her dumb fiancé. His throbbing arousal brought him back to the present.

Deidara stood, sliding her leg back down and led Emmie back to the couch. With one hand, he undid his trousers while still kissing her lips. Grabbing her slim hand, he drew it up to his mouth and dusted a kiss on her knuckles before guiding her hand to his cock. Emmie took her cue and wrapped her hand around him and started stroking him slowly.

"Just the head," Deidara rasped, covering her hand with his own and showed her the places that gave him the greatest pleasure. He leaned his head back and Emmie kissed his neck while giving him the greatest handjob of his life. She twisted her wrist and alternated the pressure in her fingers. The slow glide was keeping him just on the edge of oblivion and he couldn't help thrusting gently into her hand.

"Use your mouth, please," he begged but Emmie looked away and shook her head. Accepting he decision, he nodded and gripped her hand with his own and started stroking harder and faster. Their hands were slick with his precum and for some reason, the image of Emmie's blue lacquered nails around his dick make him spill and he made her continue stroking him through his orgasm. Pleasure raced through him, making his eyes close. He felt as if he was exploding inside. The pleasure receded and opening his eyes again, he turned to see Emmie staring at him.

He gave her a weak smile and slid his cum covered hand from hers. Emmie smiled hesitantly back. "Stay," he whispered.


	29. A new lead

Deidara woke up when he felt Emmie sit up suddenly. "Hey, you ok?" he asked. "Hmm? Yeah, I had a weird dream," she replied and laid back down. "What was it about?'' he prodded. When she didn't reply, he answered himself, "It was about me right? Admit it, you had a wet dream about me."

"It was about Kabuto."

Silence reigned and his previous good mood deserted him. Even after having sex with him, she was still thinking about that man? What did he have that made her unable to put him out of her mind? And what did Deidara lack?

Emmie turned away from him and explained to the wall. "I was married to him and I was standing on the street for some reason. I was feeling so empty and then I saw you walking in front of me. You were with some woman but you looked so happy. I was regretting everything when I woke up." Deidara took a moment to absorb that. "Well, lucky it was just a dumb dream. I never would've been that happy without you," he murmured.

Deidara felt the bed shift as Emmie curled into herself. He heard her whisper, "I'm calling off the wedding." He smiled jubilantly in the dark and hesitantly looped an arm around her waist, then pulled her to him. "Don't change your mind now. You've got my hopes way, way up." That wrenched an unwilling laugh out of her.

In the morning, Deidara woke still spooning Emmie. He stroked her bare waist admiring the way his thumb glided over her ribs. Emmie turned to him, "No fooling around, we need to see what that guy wrote." In a no nonsense sort of way, Emmie hopped off the bed, ignoring his appreciative gaze and headed to the bathroom.

Soon, they were staring at the short note over coffee. "Isn't that….?" Deidara started. Emmie nodded, her lips held tightly in a grim line. "Yeah, that's my brother's office. The executive conference room." He grabbed her hand, letting her compose herself. "Ok, so the hit was internal. We just need to see who was using that conference room at this time." Emmie said calmly.

With a plan in motion, they headed downtown, a fashionable socialite and a too cool grunge artist. Emmie wore a Gucci tee tucked in a tight navy tweed mini sailor skirt and sky high white heels that emphasized her round ass and shapely calves. Deidara followed, hands in his beat up bomber jacket and old destroyed jeans, eyeing the pleasing arc of her ass through his aviators. Appreciative whistles from construction workers earned his icy stare while Emmie marched forwards with her nose in the air.

At her brother's building, Emmie went straight for the security office. Opening the door with a loud crash, the solo inhabitant jumped with shock. "Kakashi, I need you to pull up video for the executive conference room at this date," she commanded imperiously.

"Hello to you too Emiliana. Could I get a please before you start snapping orders?" The silver haired man yawned and swiveled his chair to meet her. Emmie's heeled foot slammed down between Kakashi's spread legs, narrowly missing his dick. "Video now. Don't be cute with me," she said dangerously. Deidara backed away slowly. Emmie seemed ready to tear this man's throat out.

Kakashi, realizing the danger he was in nodded quickly, He turned to the computer and entered a series of code into the screen. After a couple of seconds, he frowned. "Look, don't get mad at me but the video of the conference at that time and date is gone."

Uncomprehending, Emmie glared at him. "Gone? No way, every conference is recorded and the only person with authority to wipe things is Antonio. According to this date, he was in India!" Kakashi shrugged, "But the video is gone. It's scrubbed, but I can tell you who reserved the room."

"Who?" Deidara cut in. Kakashi looked at him with interest, "Who's this now? Does Kabuto know about him?" Emmie leaned in threateningly, "You tell Kabuto, I'll tell Gai Lee that you want to challenge him to a marathon and I won't get you the signed Icha Icha Paradise pre-release." Kakashi blanched, "No! Not my book, you know the last one ended on a cliffhanger! Fine, Tayuya is the one who reserved the room."

Stepping back in confusion, Emmie gasped, "Tayuya, Antonio's fiance? No, she has no business here! She works in genetics, why would she have something to do with computers?" Kakashi shook his head. Thinking quickly, Deidara suggested, "Why don't you install a private cam, ones that she doesn't know about and contact Emmie once you've got the video?" Emmie nodded at him gratefully, "Do it Kakashi, let me know the minute you get it and don't let anyone else know." Kakashi agreed and they left, their spirits buoyed.


	30. Goodbye

After telling Deidara goodbye, Emmie braced herself. It was time. She had to be honest with herself and Kabuto. With shaking hands, Emmie called Kabuto and told him to meet her at one of the gourmet coffee shops near the business region. Emmie smoothed her Balmain skirt and mentally prepared herself.

Kabuto arrived, perfectly punctual and leaned in for a kiss but Emmie held up a hand politely.

"We need to talk," she started without any frills. "Kabuto, I'm grateful for everything you've done for me, I really am. But I don't think this relationship is working out." There. It was out but now that she said it out loud, Emmie thought she sounded far too harsh. The bewildered hurt expression on Kabuto caused a stab of guilt from her conscience.

"What, but darling, we were doing so well together! We are perfectly in sync and of course I can provide for you if that's what you are concerned about," his eyes shone with an earnest gleam.

Folding her hands delicately in her lap, Emmie continued, "No Kabuto. You were doing well. I was a mess, I was numb and trying stupidly to escape. It's not fair to me or you. Our marriage would have been a sham."

"I love you! Doesn't that mean anything?" he pleaded.

She shook her head and twisted the monstrosity of an engagement ring off her slim finger. "Then that's even worse. Our marriage would have been one sided." Emmie held the ring out.

Kabuto made no motion to retrieve it. He whispered, "We could have made it work." Emmie shook her head firmly and put the ring down in the middle of the table. "No, we couldn't. I couldn't. You rushed me into this engagement; I was a broken mess from my other…. relationship, my brother was being threatened, and you showed back up in my life. I was too confused and I was scared," she admitted. "I was using you as a crutch, you were safe. Familiar. I'm sorry, but no, I never truly loved you. I am very fond of you though," she said resolutely.

Kabuto looked as if his heart was shattered. "You could have tried to make it work. It is another man right?" he asked accusingly. Emmie fought the urge to gulp, he was partially right, Deidara changed her mind, he was the one who mended her broken heart, not Kabuto but there was a more important reason to call off the wedding.

"No," Emiliana stated . It was time to be brutally honest, she thought. "It wasn't another man, I came to realize that you can't make me happy. You couldn't fill the hole in my heart, not really. I was just using you to get over someone and it's not fair I know. I regret that, I do. You did try, I appreciate that, but I just wasn't happy with you," Emmie stood. "You are a really great guy, you'll find someone who will really love you, no doubt, but she's not me. We aren't right for each other."

Standing as well, Kabuto opened his mouth to argue but shut it. He sat down resigned as she silently glided away. If that was Deidara, he would have made such a scene. Deidara wouldn't let Emmie go nearly as easily. More reason to terminate their engagement, turning on her Manolo heels, Emmie smiled. She felt as if a big part of her burdens have been lifted. Maybe it was time to go to Deidara's to celebrate.


	31. Lovers like us

Once again, just smut :)

It was in the middle of the night when someone knocked quietly on his door. Disgruntled, Deidara stood stiffly, having been hunched over his easel for the past hour put a pain in between his shoulders and soured his temper.

Wrenching the door open angrily, he looked down at Emmie. She stood there looking good enough to eat in a short green dress that looked like she was poured into it. Lifting her heeled foot to nudge him out of the way, Deidara watched bemusedly as Emmie swayed past him.

"Let's celebrate!" she giggled, clearly having pregamed. "Celebrate what?" Deidara eyed her suspiciously. Emmie pulled a bottle of champagne and a box of truffles out of her overnight bag.

"My engagement is over, I'm a free woman again," Emmie trilled merrily. Deidara opened his mouth to say something but Emmie popped a truffle in. "'Fanks," he said around it. Swallowing, he said, "You did it, it's over and everything? How did Kabuto take it?" Emmie slid her legs into his lap and Deidara took the opportunity to run his hands along her beautiful legs.

Emmie leaned her head back, "Well, he seemed confused and sad, obviously but he didn't really fight it. I think he knew deep down." Then nudging his hand with her foot, she commanded, "Take my shoes off please, my feet are killing me. I went out with the girls before coming here and I think my feet are bleeding." Deidara undid the straps and slipped her heels off while examining her feet.

"They aren't bleeding but I think you'll be forming a couple of blisters tomorrow. Why the hell do you wear those things?" he asked. Emmie shook a finger at him, "I like to be taller ok? And have you seen what theses things do for my calves? They look great!"

"Not to mention your ass," Deidara sniggered.

Emmie gave him a disparaging glance and took her hairdo apart letting her locks cascade freely. Deidara opened the champagne, a little unsure about her current mood. What was she planning? He drank straight from the bottle and handed it back to her. Emmie smiled and put it on the ground.

"Deidara, unzip me, please," she requested. Deidara moved her hair off her back and kissed the top of her back first then slowly unzipped her dress like a present. Under her dress she wore a matching bra and panty. The cherry on top was the garter belt and thigh highs. She breathed deeply, making her chest rise and fall.

Deidara ran his hands down her sides, marveling in the way she curved inwards then out. Emmie reached for him and drew him down into a kiss. They kissed, tasting each other, Deidara felt a little light headed, she tasted like temptation. He reached down and gripped her ass, squeezing and massaging her firm globes. She grasped his biceps, digging her finger tips into his flesh teasingly. He stripped quickly and lifted her up. Emmie laughed and wrapped her legs around his narrow hips.

Making his way to the bed, he laid her down gently and groped her breasts through the bra. She made to take it off but he stopped her whispering, "No, keep it on, I like it." He ran his fingers along her silky stockings then lapped at her damp panties. Emmie gasped in pleasurable surprise. Deidara turned her over and quickly rolled on a condom. Moving her thong out of the way, he gave her ass a quick bite and dodged her kick.

Sliding his cock slowly into her body, he almost came. "More, more! Faster," Emmie ordered. Deidara ignored her and continued his purposeful thrusts into her body. In and out, there was too much pleasure in teasing her.

Frustrated, Emmie bucked her hips but he held her still. Deidara enjoyed the control he had over her in this position and the depth it allowed. "Chill, princess," he purred, "Let me do all the work." Deidara picked up the pace thrusting faster but keeping a rhythm. There was a beauty in their movements. He surged forwards while she brought her hips back. Contrary but beautifully in sync.

He was close he felt his balls tighten. Deidara leaned over to thrust even deeper. Biting her neck and sucking, he gripped her tits continuing his sweet pounding into her body. His body radiated the heat of his passion. Quickly, he turned her on her back.

Deidara looked down at her. She was more beautiful than he'd ever seen. Her body looked so perfect, it looked like a mirage. Her pale skin glowed from her passion and her midnight hair was fanned out under her creating a forbidden halo. Plum colored hickeys bloomed on the delicate skin of her neck and her lips were swollen and blood red. Emmie's lashes hid her dark eyes and her body arched in pleasure. It was as if he had found religion, he gave her his devotion. He pressed kisses into her skin, worshipping her.

"I love you, love you, love you," he chanted, punctuating each statement with a thrust of his hips. He was so close but he didn't want to spill just yet, not until he heard her say it. Deidara looked into Emmie's eyes. Responding, she wrapped her arms around him and said clearly, "Deidara, I love you." With a sigh, Deidara's orgasm overtook him. The lovely pressure that was building all night was released and exhilaration filled him taking him to the heights of bliss. He felt light and stars circled under his lids as he released his semen. Deidara could still feel Emmie's arms around him, her lips on his collarbone, the luxurious tightness of her pussy.

Coming down again, he felt as if all of his senses have been focused. Deidara felt Emmie gently uncross her legs from his back. He felt the slickness and heat between their bodies. Trying to regulate his breathing, he slid Emmie's legs down. Moving up for another kiss, Deidara gave an involuntary groan when he moved his hypersensitive dick inside her. He could feel his cum slip out and mingle with their sweat on his sensitive balls but he didn't want to pull out and end their joining quite yet. Exchanging lazy kisses, Deidara and Emmie were content to lay together, running their hands along each other's bodies and tangling fingers in hair. They were one, joined by their passion, an expression of love.


	32. Getting to know you

Deidara woke, considerably happier than he was a few weeks ago. It seemed like finally things were going his way. He was getting clean, his career had taken off, his sister was getting better and Emmie was back. He ran a hand gently down her bare back, fingering the midnight silk that was her hair. All they had to do was wait for Antonio's fiancée to hold another meeting and in the mean time, do nothing.

Emmie stirred and leaning over, he gave her a sweet kiss. "What are we going to do today?" Emmie yawned.

"Anything we want," Deidara said, "Let's go out."

"Go out?" Emmie rolled over.

"Yeah, like on a date. We only know each other's bad side, how about actually getting to know each other," Deidara suggested.

Emmie closed her eyes thoughtfully, "Yes, actually that's a good idea. Let's do it."

They got ready and headed to the Museum of Modern Art. There Deidara proudly showed her his earlier works.

"Yeah. This one was supposed to symbolize depression," he gesticulated to the broad sweeps of blue.

Emmie pointed to a canvas depicting a naked female figure, "And who is this? Honestly, I'd be so insulted if you painted me like that." Deidara searched his memory for the inspiration and muse of the piece. "I don't remember my model but that was in my cubism and surrealist phase."

Emmie pointed to another piece, "I don't think you ever left the cubism behind." Deidara put his arm around her waist and gazed at her thoughtfully. "You know quite a bit about art and jazz. What drew you to this stuff," he waved a hand to include other subjects in the artistic sphere.

"I've always thought of art and music as freeing. My family is rather traditional, my brother and I grew up in a pretty strict household, art and music were my way of escape."

They walked together through another exhibit and Emmie asked, "Why did you go into art?" Deidara took a while to formulate an answer. "Science is my great passion but it never helped me convey stuff I wanted to say. When I was younger, I could never say the right thing-"

"What do you mean younger?" Emmie laughed, "You still say the wrong things."

"Like I was saying," Deidara forged ahead, "It felt like I always had too many feelings to properly put into words. I'm no poet, or writer so I found that the best way to express myself was through art."

Emmie snuggled a little closer and said, "I like your art, I'm glad you went into it."

They spent the rest of the day in the museum, talking, criticizing art, and walking around aimlessly.

Over the next few days, Emmie and Deidara went on dates after work and got to know each other properly. This was great, Deidara thought. Emmie was so interesting and knowing a different side of her was something he enjoyed learning about. They had finished watching a classic horror movie-Emmie didn't see half of it, she was hiding under the throw- and Deidara was watching her pick popcorn out of her hair.

"I hate scary movies," She muttered, throwing the kernels into the bowl. Deidara looked at her through amused eyes. "I like you scared, it's cute." Emmie kicked him playfully and settled herself on the other side of the couch. Deidara stroked her legs under the throw and said suddenly, "You know, I'm surprised. You're actually nice."

Raising an elegant brow, Emmie asked dangerously, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Grabbing her legs, Deidara pulled her closer. "You act all snobby sometimes and at first, it was such a turn off. It was like you were above us mere mortals." Emmie allowed him to put his arm around her shoulders. "Mortals? Whatever, it might come as a surprise to you but I am nice to people I like."

"So this means you didn't love me at first sight?"

She laughed throwing her head back, "Oh I didn't. I hated you, you were the antithesis of my very being. You were so brash and nonchalant it drove me crazy!"

Deidara rested his head on her shoulder, "I'm glad I kidnapped you," he murmured and Emmie kissed him, one thing led to another and they went into the bedroom.


	33. Always

Smut with feels, as if it changes anything, enjoy!

Emmie watched him with lidded eyes as he took off his clothes, revealing his tattoos one by one. Tracing one with her fingertip, she watched his muscles rippled in response to her light touch.

"Stop, that tickles," he complained. Emmie made a face at him. Deidara rolled his eyes and came forward to strip her. Emmie held still as he divested her of clothing. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of his lips kissing a line down her abdomen and his hands following the curve of her spine.

Deidara pulled her onto the bed and got on top of her. Emmie opened her legs and he slid between them. He bit her nipple gently then sucked on her sensitive skin. Emmie arched against him with pleasure licking at her core. Deidara switched to the other side and used his other hand to massage her breast.

Foreplay was all very well and good but she wanted more. She wanted to tease him for a change. "Turn over," she commanded. Deidara complied but retorted, "So bossy." Emmie ignored him and kissed a tattoo that led to his nipple. She licked it then moved to the other side. Deidara's erect penis was weeping precum against her stomach and she gripped it. Kissing a path down to it, she began to stroke him. He felt like wet silk over marble, contradictory but wonderful like himself.

Emmie looked into his dazed sapphire eyes and descended on his soft hardness. Deidara hissed out a string of expletives as she licked his entire member then squeezed it in between her breasts. She let him have a few thrusts before going back down on him. Emmie sucked at his hot shaft before ascending slowly, running her bottom teeth on his sensitive underside. Emmie half heard Deidara's filthy commentary as she continued to taste him. She was too caught up in his taste, salty and musky. Something especially masculine and exclusively his. Taking a breath, she went all the way down, deep throating him as long as she could. Swallowing against him made him pulse and Deidara pulled her off.

"Damn, gonna make me cum baby," he panted.

"I want to make you cum," she purred seductively positioning her wet folds on him before impaling herself onto his dick. He felt enormous in this position. She didn't even bottom out yet, already she felt full. Once she reached his base she ground against him, rolling her hips. "Ohh, you're so big. You feel so good," Emmie breathed. Deidara looked at her with molten eyes as she fucked him slowly. No matter the angle this man was gorgeous. His eyes were dilated and the irises were indigo with lust. The strain from holding back only enhanced his abs and arms. Deidara's handsome face was strained but he still gave her a wicked smile. Her legs were burning from lowering herself on him.

"Emmie, why so slow?" Deidara tried to thrust harder but she lifted herself up. "I'm getting you back for teasing me." She said dropping down faster. Deidara gripped her hips and held her in place as he surged forwards. "No more teasing," he growled and thrust up. Emmie arched her back when he grabbed her hair, exposing her breasts. Deidara pounded up into her with raw delicious energy, filling her with each thrust. It felt so good, the thickness of his cock penetrating her wet core hitting her clit every time, ramping up her arousal even more.

Emmie didn't fight it anymore. She wanted this. She wanted him, all of him. She palmed her chest, teasing her hard nipples for his viewing pleasure and with a feral cry he came inside of her. Emmie rode his orgasm out at a gallop and with a final slam on his pulsing cock, came herself. The rush of pleasure made her feel light, when she came down, she was still pulsing against him.

Deidara rolled them over still inside of her. "Mmm, Emmie, with you every time, it's so damn good," he breathed silkily. "That was an amazing fuck but are you done yet?" she smiled cheekily. "Done, baby? Hell no, we were just getting started. I'm gonna fuck you until you scream," his velvet voice promised absolute pleasure.

They kissed leisurely, as if they had eternity to taste one another. Deidara wet tongue slid luxuriantly against hers while his hands ran up and down her body. "Your body is irresistible," he murmured against her lips. Feeling arousal coil around her spine, Emmie nipped gently at his bottom lip to urge him onwards. Gradually, Emmie felt him harden inside of her.

She felt so full and complete. Hypersensitivity made her feel every ridge and vein on his glorious cock. Emmie rolled her hips and felt a surge of feminine satisfaction when she saw his lovely eyes darken from cerulean to sapphire, then to the indigo of desire. She felt him harden even more and she let out a sighing purr that made him move her legs over his shoulder and Deidara slid in even deeper.

Deidara was disarmingly beautiful leaning above her. His golden hair moved around in a hurricane with every thrust and his lips were bitten red and plush. Emmie couldn't breath. His eyes were rekindled with something that was part lust and part of something far more profound. Deidara wanted to ravage her, she knew. He looked into her eyes with such vulnerable hunger it made her heart stutter.

"Yes, more. Do what you want," she kissed him hard. He didn't hold back, a wicked grin was her only warning before he slammed into her as hard as he could. He fucked her into the mattress while she keened and screamed, "Like a bitch in heat," he grunted into her neck. Emmie came hard, colored lights swimming in her vision while her body flooded with chemicals that took her to another dimension.

Deidara didn't stop bringing her to another orgasm as soon as she was coming down from her first one. Emmie screamed his name and clawed at his arms and back as he sent her to heaven once again.

He was close, he was thrusting deeper, faster, more savagely and Emmie loved it. Arching her back, her muscles spasmed as she came once more, the hardest she ever came. The familiar rush of endorphins and neurochemicals rose, then flooded all of her senses. The only thing she could feel was Deidara's hot, wet dick in her twitching as she went up so high she could touch the sun. Emmie almost passed out from sheer pleasure but held on to consciousness to tighten her inner walls around him even more. He was undone. Raw and unbridled pleasure crossed his face and Deidara came flooding her with his hot cum. She needed this, she needed his gratification and Emmie came one final time pulsing weakly around his softening penis. Deidara thrust slowly his cum mixing with her fluids spilling out of her. Emmie stroked his face, his skin glowing golden from the pleasure. Wrapped in each other's embraced, she whispered "Be mine."

"Always."


	34. Answers

Emmie woke up sated and stretched luxuriously. She blinked the drowsiness out of her heather eyes and looked over at Deidara. Naked and intertwined in the sheets, he was still heartstoppingly handsome. An alert from her phone sent Emmie out of bed. Checking it, she read the terse message from Kakashi.

Closing her eyes, Emmie felt a wave of relief; it was over. Kakashi got the video of Tayuya, he was sending it over to the authorities. Emmie glanced at the time, it was only 10:30, her brother would still be in his office. Antonio often worked late nights. Going back to the bed, she shook Deidara awake.

"Wha's th'matter. If you want another go, give me a second," his groggy reply came back.

"Kakashi got the video. I want to go and tell my brother what the hell has happened for the past 2 months and I don't think a phone call is gonna cut it. I need you to come with me to explain things. I think he'll believe me if I have backup."

Deidara nodded, "Got it."

As they dressed, Emmie called Antonio. Sure enough, he was still in his office. In the taxi, Emmie and Deidara watched the video Kakashi sent.

"Goddamn, that's the leader of the Black Panthers, and that Indian chief, what are they doing there?" Deidara looked at Emmie, cerulean eyes wide. She stared back astonished, "I-I don't know, but there's the Democratic party leader and candidate, and those guys are the owners of major Left wing news networks. This corruption goes so deep. Shut up, they're talking."

The video revealed that the plan was to use Lithium to rile up radical members of the population to provide evidence excessive force and police brutality. The news outlets would capitalize on the increased violence on the streets and the Democratic party would push their reform agenda. The Indian chief would also use the drug to stir up trouble in order to force police to act more violently towards his people in a peaceful protest. The protest would gain more momentum and in the end, federal presence would be withdrawn. All this in order to gain more territory and freedom from federal regulations on the reservations.

Stunned, they sat in silence all the way to Antonio's building. Automatically, Emmie pushed the button for her brother's office in the lift. Emmie spoke suddenly, "This goes beyond the jurisdiction of the NYPD. I think this is FBI level."

"No shit," Deidara ran his hand through his golden forelock. "We're in it deep."

With a pleasant chime, the doors opened and walking to his office, Emmie was ready to barge in until she heard voices. Uncertain, she paused and looked at Deidara.

"He's supposed to be alone."

Immediately, Deidara swept her behind his form and opened the door cautiously,

"-Tayuya, we can't kill him. Orochimaru-sama forbids it. We still need him, his death would raise too many questions! He's a prominent public figure, the outcry would be intense, a full investigation would be launched!" a male voice pleaded.

A cold female voice responded, "You just don't want to kill him because it's your precious fiancée's brother. Please, you know he needs to be silenced, he knows far too much." The sound of a gun being cocked made Emmie shove Deidara into the room.

Before her panicked eyes stood her brother's treasonous fiancée, her bound and gagged brother, and….. Kabuto.


	35. Betrayal

"No, Kabuto?" Emmie's horrified whisper made the room silent at once. Her delicate hands flew to cover her mouth. Suddenly, she rushed forward and screamed, "Let my brother go! You vile, poisonous, evil, loathsome pathetic piece of human waste!"

"I knew something was wrong with you!" Emmie clenched her fist and sent it sailing into Kabuto's face. With a burst of pain and a wet snap, Emmie withdrew her stinging hand, satisfied that Kabuto's nose was broken. Blood gushed from his nose and he backed away from her.

Emmie surged towards him to continue her assault but Kabuto held her wrists firmly, keeping her struggling form at arms length. "You don't understand! It's not like I wanted to do this! I didn't have a choice, you don't know what the yakuza is like!" He tried to explain desperately.

A movement from Tayuya made them glance over at her. Raising her gun, Tayuya snarled, "Kabuto, move. We don't need her, she knows too much obviously." Staring down the barrel of the Glock, Emiliana froze in terror but couldn't help snapping, "Try it bitch, security is here. You'll be heard and thrown in jail, I knew my brother deserved better than a harpy like you!" Tayuya's face tightened and Emmie immediately regretted her words.

The sound of a gunshot made them all jump except for Tayuya. She swayed and slumped down face first. Gaping, Emmie turned to gaze upon Deidara who was lowering his own weapon. "First rule of combat: pay attention."

Deidara untied Antonio and laid him down on the ground, "He's fine but he's fainted. I'll let you finish with him," he jerked his chin towards Kabuto. "Thanks darling," Emmie smiled with all the warmth of a shark.

"Darling? Who, when? Eh, what?" Kabuto stuttered. "Never you mind, what's going on? Why are you involved with this scheme?" Emmie poked him hard in the chest.

Kabuto sighed with defeat, "Look the yakuza raised me and put me through school. I'm their lawyer. Everything was masterminded by Orochimaru, the yakuza boss. It was his plan to expand into American drugs. Tayuya was a member; the engagement between her and your brother was fabricated. We weren't supposed to kill your brother, we were tasked with trying to convince him to join our side. I didn't have a choice." He concluded miserably.

"We all have a choice. I walked away from the gangs and the mafia," Deidara said icily and sauntered over. Kissing Emmie on the cheek, he added, "I did it for her." Kabuto's face was transfixed with rage. "You chose him, over me? He's a nobody!" He exploded, unable to control his ire. "I had everything, money, reputation, loyalty!"

"Yeah I did," Emmie crossed her arms defiantly. "You're not worth one tenth of this man. He didn't let fear or being controlled stop him. Don't act so mad," She glared haughtily at Kabuto's enraged expression. "Our engagement was fake too, I know it, you were put up to it, to get closer to Antonio."

Kabuto's angry expression wavered, "Well, it was arranged but I did-I do love you. That wasn't fake, I would've done anything to make you happy."

"Happy," Emmie said incredulously. "You make me happy? How, pray tell? By lying to me? By manipulating me? By being such a goddamn coward, you won't tell me that my brother was in danger not to mention YOU'RE the one putting him in danger?!" Emmie's voice rose to an angry screech. "You are nothing. Nothing at all and I won't have anything else to do with you, you utter piece of refuse." Unable to control the urge to continue hurting him, Emmie added one final verbal stab. "Oh, and our engagement meant absolutely nothing. I was thinking of Deidara the entire time we were 'engaged'. Seems like you're such a pathetic little nobody that I loved a memory more than you. I'd let the human race die out before seeing you again. Adieu."

A deadly silence fell like an executioners axe. Emmie felt a vicious spark of satisfaction from dealing Kabuto a bloodless death. She turned on her heel to stalk away but Kabuto lost it. He lunged at her but Emmie was ready for him. Kneeing him hard in the testicles, she shoved him away as hard as she could. Deidara shot at him but missed, hitting the window instead, causing great fissures to spiderweb along the entire length of the floor to ceiling glass. Cartwheeling his arms, Kabuto tripped over the overturned office chair and slammed into the compromised glass.

With a surprisingly unsuitable musical tinkle, the glass shattered and Kabuto fell out of the window, plummeting all 32 floors down at the rate of 9.8 meters per second squared.


	36. Amore

It was over, Antonio was safe. With the threat of her brother's death lifted, Emmie was triumphant and nicer than ever, Deidara thought. He moved in with her, unwilling to let their relationship go.

Deidara and Emmie were accosted a day later by Itachi and Kisame.

"Mr. Iwagakure, or should I say Mr. Hisaka, we want to thank you for your cooperation," Itachi began pleasantly. Deidara froze in the process of lifting his coffee mug to his lips.

"Congrats on saving Antonio Einaudi and cleaning out the Democratic party," Kisame continued cheerfully.

"What's going on?" Emmie asked, grabbing Deidara's hand under the table.

"Relax, you're not in trouble," Kisame pulled up a chair. Itachi sat down in another chair, "Allow me to elaborate. Kisame and I are a part of the FBI, the ANBU section. Our goal was to infiltrate major crime syndicates and discover how far they reached in politics. With your videos, we could discover who was involved with this Lithium scam. There was a full investigation by internal affairs and lots of people were fired or questioned. We couldn't take down the Akatsuki or the Triads but we did greatly reduce their influence. We'll get them soon enough, but we couldn't do it without you two."

Deidara and Emmie sat there trying to wrap their heads around what Itachi said. Itachi rose and spoke once more. "Mr. Hisaka, we'll keep an eye on you, try to stay out of trouble. Here's you second chance. Dr. Einaudi, keep him in line. Good luck," Itachi nodded graciously and like the last time, the 2 men swept away.

Deidara scanned the paper Itachi gave him and smiled widely. "What is it?" Emmie asked trying to peer at the paper.

"It's my record, it's been expunged! I'm clean!"

Emmie kissed him and Deidara felt warmth blossom in him like opened champagne. He was finally free, now it was time to put his final plan in action.

Working like mad for a month, Deidara was ready to show his new exhibit. Excitement and jitters built, giving Emmie a note advising her to dress up, he set up his exhibit.

On the lawn of the Modern Art Museum, he and his assistants set up for his work. People started arriving and mingling. Once he saw Emmie, his breath caught. She looked heartstoppingly gorgeous. Deidara felt dizzy just looking at her. Emmie wore a short rose gold dress covered in sequins with a plunging neckline. Her black glossy hair was swept up in an elegant updo. Emmie had on high black heels with red soles that showed off her toned, beautiful legs. The setting sun set off her sequins making her glow with light. She gave him a little smile and a wave.

Deidara grabbed the mic and spoke, "Thank you all for coming to my new exhibition. It's been a while but today, this exhibit will be a performance." Excited whispering swept through the crowd. It has been 6 years since the last time he had a performance. "This exhibit is to continue the story from my previous exhibit. From darkness and depression, I bring light and happiness. I want to thank the woman who made it possible. My muse, Emiliana Einaudi, please come here." Deidara held out his hand to her. Nodding his head to cue his assistant, music started.

"What's going on?" Emmie smiled at him, puzzled. Deidara pressed a button set off the volatile paints. Emmie jumped into him and watched amazed as the paints rose and fell with the music forming fantastical shapes and changed colors in the air. "Oh my God, it's beautiful," she breathed.

Deidara kissed her burgundy lips quickly, "Not as beautiful as you though. Princess, I've been thinking, I don't want to ever let you go. I can't live without you. Baby, I love you, I adore you and-" Here, he went down on one knee and grabbed her manicured right hand. It was now or never, his heart was beating so fast but he couldn't stop now. "Will you marry me?"

For 10 forevers, Emmie stared at him shocked while the paints and photographers exploded in the background. "Yes, yes, I never thought you'd ask. Yes, you asshole, I will!" She laughed jubilantly. Deidara slipped the ring he kept on him for months onto her finger. He picked her up and spun her and they laughed under the colorful sky with the setting sun as their witness.


End file.
